Teardrops
by wallACEwho
Summary: Love isn't always Chocolate and Roses. Sometimes its Heartache and Teardrops.
1. Teardrops

Authors Note: I own nothing especially not Smallville,Whitesnake or Taylor Swift even though I wish I did.

Have you ever had one of those times when you've been halfway though writing one fic when another just pops into your head. Well thats what happened with me. I was writing A Friend In Need (unsubtle plug) when this showed up and demanded to be wrritten. So I finished what I was doing and got on with it.

Anyway I was looking at all the Clois stuff I've written and I realised that they all had happy endings. I have nothing against that its just that love isn't always like that. Sometimes Love Sucks. So that's where this comes from. I spent a while trying to decide whether to do it from Clark or Lois perspective but eventually settled on Clark as Lois had a (fairly) happy relationship with Oliver I could use as a starting point. No Ollie-Bashing intended it just panned out like that. Now enough from me. On with the story.

For L, G and A

Happy Reading

**Teardrops **

_When Clark awoke he found his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. Snuggling closer he kissed the top of her head "morning Lo."_

_"Morning Smallville" she whispered looking up "you were pretty incredible last night."_

_He smiled "you weren't too bad yourself." Untangling his arms from around Lois' waist he climbed out of bed and headed toward the door. _

_"Where you going Clark" Lois asked innocently _

_"Well since I don't feel like giving myself food poisoning I thought I'd better make breakfast._

_"Hey" Lois cried defensively picking up a pillow "my cooking isn't that bad" she hurled the pillow towards his head. Clark nimbly ducked it and it hit the doorframe._

_"See you downstairs Lois" he said grinning. _

_A few minutes later Clark was standing at the stove making pancakes. Hearing the bottom step creak he turned around to see Lois entering the kitchen clad in one of his plaid shirts. He turned back to the stove before saying "why do you insist on wearing my shirts when you have plenty of nightwear of your own."  
_

_Lois wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on tiptoe to peer over his shoulder. "None of my other stuff smells like you" she admitted "besides you know I look great in it."_

_Clark chuckled "that's true." He turned around and putting down his spatula wrapped his arms around Lois' waist and pulled her closer "but you look good in anything."_

_"You're just saying that" _

_"Doesn't make it any less true." He then placed a light kiss on her forehead before moving down to her mouth. _

_"Clark" Lois whimpered as she felt him nip at her lower lip "the pancakes"_

_"Let them burn" he muttered, _

_Suddenly a loud buzzing noise filled the kitchen._ Clark's eyes snapped open and he found himself lying on the couch in his loft. Looking around for the source of the mysterious buzzing noise he spotted his cell phone skittering across the floor. Grabbing it he flicked it open. "Hello" he said slowly.

"Hi Clark" a familiar voice replied.

"Oh hey Oliver" Clark said "do you need something,"

"Yeah" Oliver sounded slightly worried "see I was supposed to be taking Lois out tonight but…..something came up and I don't think I can make it."

"You want me to tell her don't you?"

"Could you, I would seriously owe you one."

Clark scowled and shook his head before answering "fine" he breathed "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Boy Scout." Oliver said "I'll speak to you soon."

"Sure" Clark sighed "say hi to the guys for me and remember you owe me."

He closed his phone and shutting his eyes breathed out slowly. He had been having dreams about him and Lois as a couple for months. However every so often something like that phone call would happen and he would remember that it was Oliver she was dating and not him. It made Clark want to cry.

* * *

Standing up he walked out of the barn and climbing into his truck drove off to the Talon. When he arrived he parked and breathed out again before going and knocking on the door. "Come in" Lois cried and pushing the door open he crept inside. "Hey Oll" she began turning around and pulling herself short "Hi Smallville."

"Hey Lois" he said slowly leaning against the counter top.

She looked at him quizzically "he's not coming is he" she said eventually. He shook his head before walking over and wrapping his arms around her. "Why couldn't he tell me himself" she whispered into his shoulder.

"I don't know Lo" he said

"Did he even say he was sorry?" Looking up she saw Clark shake his head

"If it helps he really sounded cut up."

"But not enough to tell me in person."

Clark said nothing instead he simply held her until she disentangled herself from him. "I could use some coffee" she muttered.

"I'll go downstairs and get some" he said "I'll be back in a few minutes."

As he picked up the coffee from the counter he noticed a flyer. Picking it up he read.

**_Talon Talent Show._**

**_If you have a talent no-matter how stupid sign up and help raise money for Smallville Medical Centre Paediatrics' Unit. _**

Clark turned to the person at the counter. "Where's the sign up sheet." The woman pointed over to the corner where a piece of paper was tapped to a pillar. Taking his coffee and the flyer over to the nearest paper he took the attached pen and wrote his name at the bottom of the list.

Returning to the apartment he saw Lois was on the phone. Putting the coffee cups on the counter he pulled out his MP3 player and began to look through his songs. A few minutes later he pulled a note pad across and began to make notes. Looking up he saw Lois had finished so he shoved the paper in his pocket and picked up the coffee and the flyer. "Did you know about this" he said sliding the leaflet across.

Lois nodded "I was thinking of going."

They sat in silence sipping their coffee before Clark spoke "so who were you on the phone too."

"The restaurant" Lois sighed "I was trying to see if I could get our reservation cancelled."

"And"

"They wouldn't. So that's a load of money down the drain."

"We could always go." Clark said suddenly.

Lois looked shocked "What do you mean."

"Well if Ollie can't be bothered to tell you he's not going to be there I say we spend his money for him."

Lois smiled "why not. He can afford it. Meet me here at seven Smallville."

* * *

When Clark got back to the farm he went up the loft and opening a trunk at the end of the couch pulled out an old guitar. Not many people were aware that Clark could play guitar but he could. Jonathon had taught him when Clark was young, However after his fathers death he had put it away.

Making sure it was tuned he pulled out his MP3 player again and finding the song from earlier began to quietly play along. Once he was sure he had the tune he pulled out the notes he had made earlier and continued writing.

Looking at his watch he realised that if he was going to meet Lois at seven he would need to get a move on. Walking back to the house he climbed into the shower and let the water cascade over him.

_Climbing out of the shower he walked out of the bathroom to find Lois waiting outside. _

_"You take ages Smallville" she complained. _

_He chuckled "Well after that workout downstairs I needed tine to get my strength back."_

_She punched his bicep "stop being a wimp Smallville. You know you enjoyed it."_

_He laughed again "yeah I did. You were quite……inventive."_

_She smiled "stop fishing for compliments Clark and let me use the bathroom."_

_Once Lois had finished in the shower she came downstairs and found Clark slumped on the couch. "So what are we going to do today Smallville" she said snuggling up next to him. _

_"What ever you want Lo" he said quietly simply enjoying being in her company "what ever you want."_

_"I have some ideas" Lois said smirking as she reached up to kiss him "and plenty of them."_

Clark opened his eyes and began to bang his head against the shower wall. He needed to stop thinking things like that. _"She's with Oliver, Clark"_ a voice in his head told him _"live with it."_

Half an hour later he parked outside of the street level entrance to her apartment. Straightening his tie he climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. On her signal he pushed the door open and found Lois waiting. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was carefully curled and falling in layers around her face. She was wearing a form fitting silver dress with matching gold accessories. "Wow Lois" he said "you look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself Smallville" Lois said smiling observing her best friend in a dark blue suit with a purple tie.

Clark offered his hand "join me for dinner."

Lois laughed "don't get too carried away Smallville. I'm taken remember."

Clark turned away so she couldn't see the sad look on his face "yeah" he whispered "I remember."

* * *

The meal was full of the light-hearted banter that was typical of Lois and Clark's relationship. However once they had reached dessert the mood turned serious. "Why does everything always come before me when Ollie's involved" Lois asked pushing tiramisu around her plate.

"I don't know Lo" Clark replied carefully cutting up his slice of cheese cake and transferring a piece to Lois' plate. Just as he did everytime he ate with her.

"I mean" Lois whispered "if we were going out you would drop everything if I needed you." As she was saying this she moved a chuck of her tiramisu onto his plates.

Clark nodded "you know I would Lois. Ollie" he paused. He could hardly tell her the real reason her boyfriend never had anytime for her.

"Are my ears burning or what" a voice said and looking up the pair saw their favourite blonde millionaire approaching their table.

"Ollie" Lois cried springing up and throwing herself at him "what are you doing here."

"Well I felt bad about standing you up so I cut the meeting short and came down. When you weren't at home I guessed you might be here." He shook Clark's hand "thanks for looking after her Clark."

Clark faked a smile "anytime Oliver."

Oliver drew an extra chair up to the table and looking at the menu gestured to the waiter as to what he wanted. "So" he said turning back to them "what's been going on." Just like that it was if Clark wasn't even there. Occasionally he was asked for his opinion on something but mostly he was forced to just sit and watch as Lois and Oliver talked and more.

Stealing a look at his watch he breathed out and stood up "well guys I'd better go." He pulled out his wallet and laid his share of the bill on the table.

"See you later Smallville" Lois said absently before returning her attention to Ollie.

"Later Clark" Oliver nodded "thanks again."

"Anytime" Clark repeated taking a long look at Lois "anytime."

Climbing into the truck Clark spent several minutes staring out of the window before pulling out of the car park and onto the road back to Smallville. Halfway there he reached into the glove box and pulled out a CD. Without looking at it he pushed it into the player and switched it on.

**I don't know where I'm going  
But, I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
An I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time  
But, here I go again  
Here I go again**

**Though I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh lord, I pray  
You give me strength to carry on,  
cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams**

**An here I go again on my own  
Goin down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time**

**I'm just another heart in need of rescue,  
Waiting on loves sweet charity  
An I'm gonna hold on  
For the rest of my days,  
cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams**

**An here I go again on my own  
Goin down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time**

**But, here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go...**

**An I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time**

**An here I go again on my own  
Goin down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams**

**An here I go again on my own  
Goin down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time...**

**But, here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go,  
Here I go again...**

He cursed as Whitesnake blared out of the radio before ejecting the CD and passing the rest of the journey thinking about Lois.

* * *

When he got back to the farm he stripped of his suit jacket and threw it on an easy chair before collapsing onto the couch. Eventually he climbed upstairs to his room. Taking a look at the photo of Lois and him on his bedside table he put it face down before climbing under the covers and closing his eyes

_He was woken by a knocking that filled the house. Throwing back the blanket he strode down stairs and over to the door. Pulling it open found Lois outside. "Lois" he said in surprise "what are you doing here."_

_Lois looked up at him "can I come in."_

_He moved aside "do you want anything to drink."_

_"Coffee would be nice."_

_Clark moved into the kitchen and rustled up two cups of coffee before returning to the living room. Seeing Lois on the couch he put the cups on the coffee table before sitting down next to her. "So" he said again "what's up. Where's Ollie."_

_Lois' face looked downcast. "We had an argument when we got back to the apartment."_

_Clark's face took on a concerned expression "what about."_

_"Ollie wanted to know what you were doing at the restaurant. He knew you delivered the message but he was a bit confused over why we were having dinner."_

_"What did you tell him?"  
_

_"I said we were just having dinner as friends and nothing more."_

_"But he didn't believe you"_

_She shook her head "I said there wasn't anything going on between us but if there was it would be his fault for being away so much."_

_Clark winced "I take it that didn't go down too well."  
_

_Lois wrapped her arms around Clark's chest and snuggled against him before continuing "He went on and on about his responsibilities to Queen Industries until I just got so annoyed that I told him if his precious company meant so much to him he could spend all his time there."_

_Clark couldn't prevent a big smile from splitting his face "you broke up."_

_Lois nodded "I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to stay there so I came here. I hope that was okay."_

_"Of course Lois. You know you're always welcome here." Suddenly Lois burst into tears "what's the matter Lo" Clark asked wrapping his arms around her. _

_"Why do I always end up alone Smallville" she bawled "no matter how hard I try I always end up alone."_

_"Shush Lois" Clark soothed rubbing her back "I promise you I'll never leave you. You'll never be alone again."_

_Lois looked up her eyes red ringed from crying "how can you promise that Clark."_

_He looked down at the woman in his arms. "Because I love you Lois."_

_Her expression turned to one of shock "you what" she whispered at last._

_"I love you Lois Lane." As if to prove he lent down and captured her lips in a short tender kiss. "So" he said when he was finished "anything to say."_

_"I love you too Smallville" she said eventually before reaching up to kiss him again._

At that moment Clark woke up. Taking a moment to smack his head against the side of the couch he rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

He managed to spend the next several days avoiding Lois only seeing her when absolutely necessary and spending the rest of the time with Chloe. However one morning he awoke to the realisation that today was the day of the Talon Talent show and Lois had said she would be there. That afternoon he picked up his guitar and the edited song words and left for the Talon. When he got there he was surprised to find not only Chloe, Jimmy and Lois there but Oliver as well. "Hey Ollie" Clark said in surprise "what are you doing here."

Ollie smiled "Lois told me about it and it seemed like such a good idea that I thought I'd come along. I also donated a large sum of money to the Paediatrics Unit. "

Clark shook his head as he took his seat "of course you would have" he muttered.

The show was a good one and caused the group of friends to laugh a lot. Eventually the announcer stood up. "Next on the list is Mr Clark Kent. Come on up Clark."

"Clark" Lois said "I didn't know you were signed up for this."

Clark walked past her and said nothing pausing only to accept a good luck squeeze from Chloe. Settling himself in the chair on the stage he put his words on the provided stand before picking up his guitar. "Today" he said "I will be singing a personalised version of Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift" he paused and looked towards Lois "I would like to dedicate this song to a certain someone. By the end of it she will know who she is and I hope she will have learned something." Then plucking at his guitar he began to sing.

**She looks at me, I fake a smile so she won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet he's beautiful, that boy she talks about  
And he's got everything that I have to live without**

**She talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when she's with me  
She says she's so in love, she's finally got it right,  
I wonder if she knows she's all I think about at night**

**She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**She walks by me, can she tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
He'd better hold her tight, give her all his love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky cause**

**She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
**

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put her picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight**

**She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
She's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And she's all that I need to fall into..**

**She looks at me; I fake a smile so she won't see.**

Then ignoring the cheers of the crowd he took one last look at Lois happy in Oliver's embrace before getting off the stage and leaving the building the tears forming in his eyes.

**She looks at me; I fake a smile so she won't see.**

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


	2. Dreams and Reality

Authors Note: I don't own Smallville any more than I own Erica Durance.

So Teardrops was going to be a oneshot but once I saw the amount of reviews I got for it (seven in one day which is a record for me) and saw that many of you wanted me to continue I wrote this. Unfortunatly I can't give you the happy ending you want _yet._ However review some more and I might be tempted. I'd have to finish my other story first but there's only one chapter left of that and then I'm free.

For L, G and A.

Happy Reading

**Dreams and Reality **

Lois looked up quickly as Clark song ended. Noticing him looking at her she returned her attention to Oliver until she was sure it was safe. Looking up once more she saw Clark head outside. "I'll be back in a minute okay" she whispered to Ollie. He nodded and she sprinted after Clark. "Smallville" she called out once she got back outside.

Clark heard Lois call his name and slowed down before turning to face her. "What do you want Lois" he said quietly.

"Where you going Smallville" she demanded "the show's not finished yet."

"I need to get home Lois" he replied "I've got to get up early tomorrow."

"Fine" Lois muttered "but can you at least tell me what that song was about. I had no idea you could sing."

"That's cause I never told you" Clark said his face an expressionless mask "and if you can't tell what that song was saying I'm not going to tell you. Figure it out for yourself." With that he turned once more and walked off to his truck leaving Lois to stand nonplussed for several minutes before she went back inside.

Clark pulled into the farm and parking outside the house he sat looking out at the night sky. _"What"_ he thought _"possessed me to do that. No good could come of it."_

Eventually he climbed out of the truck and entering the house climbed up to his room. Grabbing his wash stuff he had a shower before heading back to his room and opening his wardrobe in order to find something to wear.

As he pulled out one his t-shirts and some track pants he noticed a sliver of green towards the back that was quite unlike any colour he owned. Reaching in he grabbed the green thing and pulled it out. It was one of Lois' shirts left over from her last long term stay at the farm. Clark took one look at it before throwing it across the room in a fit of anger. Then just as suddenly he collapsed against the side of his bed and broke into tears.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Talon the talent show had finished at the last few patrons were making their way home. "See you later everyone" Ollie said "love to stay but I've got to get back to Metropolis. Early meeting tomorrow." He walked over to Lois and gave a quick peck on the lips "I'll speak to you later" he whispered before walking out.

Lois quickly grabbed Chloe's arm before her cousin could leave. "Can I talk to you upstairs" she said quietly. Chloe nodded and followed Lois to the apartment. "Do you know what's up with Smallville" Lois said bluntly once they were both seated.

"What do you mean" Chloe said quickly a defensive edge to her voice.

"Well it's just ever since we went to dinner the other day."

"Hold on a minute" Chloe interrupted "you went to dinner."

"Yeah" Lois replied "Oliver couldn't make a date we had so Clark came instead. Ollie showed up later though."

"Okay" Chloe sighed "so what's happened since then."

"He's been avoiding me" Lois said quietly "I haven't said more than ten words to him all week and now there's this thing he did tonight" she leant back against the sofa "What does it all mean."

"Lois" Chloe said putting a hand on her cousin's arm "did you actually listen to the song."

Lois shook her head "I was so surprised Smallville could sing I didn't really pay attention. When I asked him later he wouldn't tell me."

Chloe breathed out "did you ever think there might he might be trying to tell you something." She shook her head "can I use your computer."

Lois nodded "you know where everything is."

Chloe turned the computer on and started surfing the internet. Eventually she found what she was looking for and printed it off. Folding the piece of paper she placed it under the coffee maker. "When you really want to know what's up with Clark" she said cryptically "the answer is here." With that she left the apartment.

_Lois awoke to find herself lying in Clark's bed at the Kent Farm. "How did I get here" she thought. Rolling over she found herself facing a large lump. "Smallville" she whispered "is that you." _

_"Morning Lo" Clark replied rolling over and kissing her on the forehead "did you sleep well."_

_Surprisingly Lois did not recoil from Clark's strange display of affection. Nor on second thoughts did it seem odd to be in his bed. Instead it felt right. "Yeah" she muttered drowsily "you."_

_"Like a log. Not really surprising after last night."_

_Lois chuckled "we got a bit excitable didn't we." She stretched and rolled out of bed "how about I go take a shower and you go and start work on breakfast."  
_

_Clark nodded and climbed out of bed kissing Lois once more before heading downstairs. Once she was finished in the shower she pulled on one of Clark's shirt's before walking downstairs to find Clark pushing eggs onto a plate while keeping an eye on the bacon. "This is the life isn't it" Lois whispered sitting down. _

_Clark nodded "you just might have that right" he paused before looking at her directly "I love you just so you know."_

_Lois stood up and walking over wrapped her arms around her boyfriends waist "I know" she whispered resting her head against his chest "your never going to leave me are you."_

_Clark shook his head "never. As long as you need me I promise to be there" he laughed "I'll even be there when you don't want me." With that he kissed her _and Lois awoke once more.

* * *

She sat up and wiped the hair out of her eyes. What the heck had that been about? She and Clark had been together and they were happy. But she was with Ollie. How could that possible happen.

Getting up she moved to the kitchen and began to warm up a glass of milk in an effort to send her back to sleep. While she was waiting for the milk to warm she noticed the piece of paper Chloe had printed off earlier. She reached for it and pulled it out. Unfolding it she found it was the lyrics to a song.

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**

**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
**

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..**

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**

Lois collapsed into a chair staring at the paper in her hand. Could it possible mean what she thought it meant. She sprung up switched off the oven and pulling on a pair of shoes she grabbed her car keys and bolted out of the apartment.

_

* * *

_

_Clark watched as Lois slept. He hadn't thought it was possible but she was even more beautiful asleep than she was awake. There was a serenity in her features that she banished when she was awaking replacing it with biting sarcasm._

_Pulling into the driveway he got out of the truck he walked around to the other door and opening it stood for a moment wondering how he was going to do this. Deciding on the direct method he unbuckled her seat belt and easing her out picked her up gently and depositing her on the porch swing went back to lock the truck. _

_Returning to the porch he unlocked the door and carried Lois inside resting her on the couch while he locked the door again before continuing the journey upstairs with Lois in his arms. Depositing her on the bed he grabbed a blanket and headed towards the door. Halfway there he heard a tired voice._

_"Smallville" Lois said groggily "is that you."_

_"Yeah" he replied quietly "it's me."_

_"What Happened?" _

_"You fell asleep on the way back from the film."_

_"Oh" _

_"I'll see you in the morning Lois." He reached for the door handle._

_"Smallville" Lois called again_

_"Yes Lois."_

_"Will you stay with me?" _

_Clark was shocked by the request but loath to refuse it. Walking back to the bed and spreading the blanket over the top he kicked off his shoes before climbing in beside Lois and lying beside her. "Night Lo" he said closing his eyes._

_"Night Smallville" she replied "love you."_

_"I love you too Lois" he replied knowing that come morning she would not remember this conversation "I love you too."_

_Then wrapping his arms around the body next to him he fell into an extremely restful sleep. The next thing he knew he was being woken by a loud knocking._

When Clark opened his eyes he realised that the knocking was real Looking up towards the clock he saw that it was half four in the morning. Making his slowly downstairs he opened the back door to find Lois standing on the porch. "Lois" he said sleepily "what are you doing here."

"What is this all about Smallville" she yelled pushing past him into the house before pushing a piece of paper at him.

Clark took it and unfolding it read it over before wincing "where did you get this" he whispered

"Chloe printed it off for me. She said if I wanted to know why you've been acting so weird over the past couple of days I should read it."

Clark crossed his arms "and did you."

"Obviously" Lois snapped "I wouldn't be here otherwise" she paused before continuing "that song was for me wasn't it."

Clark laughed "so you did pay attention to something other than Ollie."

"What's that supposed to mean."

Clark was furious now "It means that ever since Ollie came along he's all you care about and all you can talk about."

Lois looked shocked "you can talk. What about you and Lana. Pining over something you could never have. At least Ollie and I are real and not some distance fantasy."

Clark sighed "I haven't thought about Lana in months" he admitted.

Lois simply stood there her own arms crossed "It all makes sense" she whispered to herself "explains why you've been so distant recently." She looked Clark right in the eye. "You like me don't you Smallville."

Clark looked away "of course I like you Lois. You're my friend."

Lois shook her head "oh no. Don't play dumb with me Smallville. You know full well what I meant. Do you like me?"

* * *

Clark turned away and walked towards the stairs "I think you should leave Lois."

She sprinted across and grabbed his arm "not till I get some answers Kent. Do you like me?"

Clark turned his face a picture of anger "No Lois I don't like you."

She looked surprised "but."

He put a finger on her lips "I don't like you Lois. I LOVE YOU."

She wheeled away from his grasp and sat down on the second to bottom step "you love me. But you can't"

Clark turned away and looked out of the window. "Believe me I wish I didn't but I do. You're the first thing I think about in the morning and you're the last thing I think about at night. You're the thing I think about during the day and the thing I dream about at night."

"But I'm with Ollie" Lois said weakly trying to get her head around this piece of information.

Clark spun around his eyes ablaze "DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT" he yelled "do you have ANY idea how hard it is for me to watch the two of you going at it like a pair of love sick high schooler's. Do you know how much it KILLS me to have Ollie call me over and over asking if I can tell you he's going to be late for another date? I haven't cleared out my room in months on the off chance that you might come to stay again and need the stuff that's in there.

He took a deep breath before continuing "Everytime I wake up I think maybe just maybe today will be the day I tell her. Maybe just maybe today will the day she dumps Ollie for me. Then I see you with him and I see how happy you are and I can't do it. I just come home and pretend everything's okay before eating half a pint of Ben and Jerry's watching some soppy movie and crawling into bed for another sleepless night. This has been going on for months Lois and you never even noticed till I laid my heart on the line in front of the entire Talon. Even then you were too caught up in Ollie to realise anything and had to have Chloe spoon feed it to you.

Lois stood up and walked over "so the song was for me then."

Clark laughed once more "Of course it was for you. I know there isn't any hope for you and me but still I can't let it go. I'm sorry Lois."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Clark" she said softly.

"But I" before Clark could say anything else he felt Lois soft lips pressed against his. He took a few seconds to realise what was happening but quickly reciprocated. He allowed his tongue to run across her bottom lip and when she moaned he slipped his tongue into the gap. He knotted one hand in her hair and the other he placed on her back.

Lois meanwhile had both hands wrapped around his neck and was kissing him as if her life depended on it. However just as quickly as it began it finished and Lois was pulling away.

"I'm sorry Smallville" she said quickly "I don't know what came over me."

Clark smiled "Lois I."

"I'm sorry Clark" Lois said again "I'd better go." With that she turned and hurried back out of the door leaving Clark to watch her retreating figure.

When she got back to her apartment Lois picked up her phone and dialled Chloe. Getting the answer machine she left a quick message. _"_Chloe_"_ she said _"_I read thelyrics and went to talk to Clark. When you get this can you come round. I need your help.

With that she returned to bed and lay staring at the ceiling thoughts milling round her head._ "Clark loves me_" she thought "but how do I feel about him" Suddenly she thought of all she and Clark had been through together and burst into tears _"stupid question"_ the small voice in her head said _"you love him too."_

Unbeknownst to her Clark too was lying staring at the ceiling the tears on her face exactly mirroring her own.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.**

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


	3. Dicussions

Authors Note: If I owned Smallville Lana would have stayed in Paris.

Seriously you guys are great. I'm absolutly bowled over by the amound of reviews I'm getting for this. No happy ending yet but I do have a whole storyline mapped out in my head that will help us reach that conclusion

For L, G and A

Happy Reading

**Discussions**

Early the next morning Chloe stretched and kissing Jimmy on the cheek made her way to the kitchen in order to make some coffee. While she was waiting she noticed the light on the answering machine was blinking. Pressing the button Lois' desperate voice filled the apartment. "_Chloe. I read the lyrics and went to talk to Clark. When you get this can you come round. I need your help."_ Picking up the phone Chloe dialled Lois' number.

Lois had been lying awake since she had got back from Clark's. Having grown tired of her bedroom she moved into the living room and had been lying on the couch counting the cracks on the ceiling. When the phone rang she immediately leapt towards it and grabbed it up. "Clark" she said quickly "is that you."

"No" the voice said "it's Chloe. I just got your message."

"You coming over" Lois replied

"Tell me what happened first."

Lois shook her head before remember Chloe couldn't see her "No. I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Please come over."

Chloe sighed "I'll be over in about half an hour. I just need to let Jimmy know."

"Okay" Lois said quietly "I'll see you soon."

Chloe agreed before ringing off. Pouring the coffee into a mug she carried into the bedroom where Jimmy was just beginning to wake up. "Who were you on the phone too" he muttered drowsily.

"Lois" Chloe replied "she needs to talk to me about something."

Jimmy nodded "I'll see you later."

"Yeah" Chloe said before kissing him again "stay safe."

* * *

Lois replaced the phone on its cradle before sitting back down on the sofa and closing her eyes for a second. Suddenly the lack of sleep from the previous night over took her and she fell asleep.

_Clark took her hand and dragged her out to the truck. "Where we going Smallville" she laughed. _

_"Trust me" Clark said. Once she was in her seat he pulled out a blindfold._

_"Whoa Smallville" Lois said "what's that for."_

_Clark smiled his thousand watt grin "come on Lois, for me."_

_Lois shook her head "fine" she muttered "go ahead."_

_Clark tied the blindfold round her eyes." Now no peeking" he instructed. _

_Lois fidgeted "can I at least have a clue to where we're going."_

_"No" Clark said "it's a surprise. You'll have to wait."_

_Lois slumped down in her seat "okay" she said grumpily "but this better be worth it."_

_Half an hour later (by Lois reckoning) the truck pulled to a stop. Lois heard Clark climb out of his seat and closing the door on his side came round to her side of the truck. She heard him open her door and unbuckle her seatbelt. She felt him take her hand and help her out of the truck. "Carefully" he said "there's a step here."_

_She felt him lead her over some fairly rough terrain. She also got the feeling they were going up hill "I can see why you told me to wear trainer" she said._

_"Yeah it's pretty rough" Clark replied "but it'll be worth it."_

_Eventually Lois felt them come to a stop. Clark guided her into a sitting position before removing the blindfold. "Wow Clark" she muttered after a few seconds "it's beautiful."_

_They were sitting on a rocky outcrop on the outskirts of Smallville. Below them they could see the small town and the lights of Metropolis in the distance. They were sitting on a chequered picnic basket and surrounding them were all of Lois favourite foods. _

_"I thought you might like it" Clark said passing her a plate of onion rings. _

_"How'd you find out about this place?" Lois breathed still looking at the view_

_"My parents used to bring me up here when I was little. It's a special place."_

_"Well thanks for sharing with me Clark." Lois said softly taking his hand._

_"Actually" he replied nervously "I wanted to ask you something." Removing his hand form hers he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Lois Lane" he said "Will you."_

Lois woke to the sound of knocking filling her apartment. Stalking over to the door she pulled it open to find Chloe standing on the other side bearing two cups of coffee. "Sorry I'm late" she said "I stopped off to get these."

Lois shook her head "thanks Chloe come on in."

The younger woman walked into the apartment and handing one of the cups to her cousin sat down on the couch. "So" she said sipping her macchiato "what did you want to talk about. You sounded pretty desperate on the phone."

"Well" Lois replied sitting down again with her own coffee "I couldn't sleep last night so I went to make myself a drink. While I was waiting I noticed the piece of paper you'd stuck under the coffee pot so I pulled it out and had a look.

"And" Chloe said expectantly.

"Well I was surprised to say the least" Lois said her eyes wide "I mean Smallville. So I went round there. Decided to get it straight from the horse's mouth."

"What happened" Chloe whispered

"He admitted it" Lois said quietly "he loves me." She looked away from her cousin before saying it again "Smallville loves me."

"That's great" Chloe cried before seeing the look on Lois' face "not great."

Lois ran her hands threw her hair "I don't know Chlo" she admitted "I mean there's Oliver to think about but…" she trailed off.

"Listen" Chloe said taking Lois hand "do you love Clark."

"Of course I do" Lois said angrily.

"As more than a friend."

Lois was quiet and looked away "yes" she admitted eventually.

"And do you love Oliver"

"I thought I did" Lois said slowly.

"But now" Chloe coaxed.

"Now I'm not so sure" her cousin admitted.

"You know what you need to then don't you."

"I didn't tell you the whole story" Lois admitted.

"So what did you miss out?"

"Before I left the farm last night I…..kissed Clark."

Chloe grinned "that makes things all the more simply."

"So what do I do" Lois asked.

"You dump Ollie and then get over to that farm and snog the heck out of Clark." Chloe replied "and you're going to do it today."

* * *

A few hours later Lois was standing in Ollie's apartment waiting for him to get back from one of his meetings. Looking around she noticed all the photos Ollie had of them together and she realised what she could be throwing away if she went though with this insane plan of Chloe's. "_But think what you'll be gaining"_ a little voice in her head told her _"a guy who will put you before everything else."_

"Hey Lois" a voice said "what you doing here."

Looking up she saw Ollie enter the room. "Hi Ollie" she said. She took a deep breath before speaking again "we need to talk,"

Oliver walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a large glass of whisky before sitting down "this isn't going to end well is it" he asked.

Lois swallowed "look Ollie I just don't think it's working out between us."

"Then tell me how Lois" he yelled suddenly "what can I do to make us work."

"It's not you Oliver" Lois said quietly.

"Do you want me to spend less time at work" he continued "I can appoint a manager to look after things for me. I'll never have to go in at all."

"It's not you" Lois repeated "I just don't think it's going to work."

Oliver stood up and took hold of Lois arms "but I love you" he said quietly looking her directly in the eyes.

"And I loved you" she replied leaning up to kiss him on the cheek "goodbye Ollie."

Walking out of the apartment Lois headed down to her car and climbing in stuck a Lifehouse CD in the machine before starting the engine. Halfway to Smallville she pressed the play button and skipping through the tracks finally settled on one. Focusing on the road ahead of her she figured out what she was going to say to Clark.

**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive**

* * *

When Lois got to the farm she opened the back door and went in. "Clark" she called "where are you." After looking through all the rooms in the house she checked all the fields before finally going up to his loft. She was surprised to notice that all of his treasures had been moved form their shelves and were nowhere in sight.

Suddenly she noticed an envelope lying on the bookshelf. Walking over and picking it up she saw it had _Lois_ on the front in what she recognised as Clark's handwriting.

Tearing it open she pulled out the letter inside and scanned it over.

_My Dearest Lois_ it read

_By the time you get this I will be long gone. Where I'm heading I do not know. All I do know is I do not think that I can cope staying her and watching you and Oliver together. I know that may sound harsh but if I stay another day I feel my heart will break. _

_I am sorry for what I said last night but do not think for a moment that I do not mean it. You are my everything Lois Lane and if I could I would give you the Earth. As it is I am giving you the one thing I can. I know you will not be truly happy with Oliver while I am here like some sort of ghost. That is why I have left. _

_I have asked Ben Hubbard to look after the farm but the houses is yours if you want it. I have only one request. If you ever felt anything for me at all forget what I said last night and forget me. That is the only way I can see for you to be happy._

_Goodbye Lois._

_My love now and forever._

_Clark._

Choking back a sob Lois ripped clutched the paper too her before sinking against the couch tears streaming down her face. Eventually she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Chloe's number. "Chloe" she wept when her cousin picked up "its Clark."

"What about him" Chloe asked noting the distress in Lois' voice.

"He's gone."

* * *

Several miles away Clark was driving down the road towards the highway. Turning on the radio he sank into the headrest.

**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away**

**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away**

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**

**Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know**

**It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way**

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop  
**

**Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know  
This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here**

**Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know  
**

Fighting back tears Clark turned onto the highway and drove on towards his new life.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


	4. Broken Angel

Authors Note: Yeah I own Smallville and Maroon 5 *notices guys in dark suits and shades glaring at me* on second thought I own nothing.

Well here's the fourth chapter. Now I don't know if less people are reading this or if the last chapter wasn't as good as the first two but I was slightly dissapointed with the number of reviews I recieved for Chapter 3. So I've decided to hold the next chapter hostage. Once I get at least ten reviews I will post it. I think you all know what to do.

For L, G and A

Happy Reading

**Broken Angel**

_**Two Years Later**_

_"Clark" Lois called desperately "where are you Smallville."_

_"I'm coming Lois" he called back looking around the pitch darkness "just stay where you are."_

_"Smallville" she screamed again "Where are you."_

_"Just keep talking Lois" Clark replied "I'm coming."_

_Clark slowly made his way through the darkness keeping an ear out for the sound of Lois voice. "Come on Lois" he muttered "say something please."_

_"Smallville" came Lois voice "hurry please." She sounded even more desperate._

_"I'm coming Lois" Clark yelled breaking into a run "hold on."_

_Suddenly Clark heard a bloodcurdling scream. "CLARK." Lois cried._

_"LOIS" Clark called back "I'M COMING."_

_But when he got to where he had last heard her voice there was nothing._

Clark rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. Groaning he climbed out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. Getting in the shower he thought back over the dream. It had been two years since he had left Smallville and in that time not a day had gone by when did not think of Lois and not a day went by when he did not regret his actions.

When he had finished his shower he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. Walking over to the window he looked out over Keystone City. Across the river he could faintly see the outline of Central City. Suddenly his cell phone began to buzz. He flicked it open "Clark Kent"

"Hey Clark" a voice said quietly.

Clark almost dropped his phone in shock "Chloe" he whispered.

"Clark" she said once more sounding a tad worried.

"How did you get this number" he demanded.

"That doesn't really matter at the moment Clark" the blonde replied. There was a long pause before she spoke again "You need to come back."

Clark breathed out "why."

There was another long silence before Chloe said the two words he had hoped never to hear. "It's Lois."

* * *

Clark's legs nearly buckled and he used his free hand to grab hold of the counter. "What's happened" he choked out.

"It's a long story" Chloe replied "but we need you here."

Clark breathed out once more. "I'll be there as soon as possible" he replied "see you soon." Then closing his cell he ran into the bedroom to pack.

It was raining when he reached the Smallville Medical Centre. Clark stood waiting for Chloe to arrive. _"What am I even doing here" _he thought_ "I'm sure Ollie has all this in hand. Why do they need me here?"_

Suddenly he felt someone touch his arm. Looking down he saw Chloe. "Hey Clark" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Chloe" Clark replied returning the hug.

"Come on" Chloe said dragging him to a bench "let's get under cover."

"So" Clark asked when they were sitting down "how did you get my new cell number."

"Clark" Chloe whispered "you have to understand since you left I've spent every spare moment trying to track you down. You know what I'm like I used every skill I posses." She laughed "you know how I found you in the end."

Clark shook his head "how"

"I picked up a copy of the Keystone Tribune just for something to read and there on the front page was a article by none other than Clark Kent. After that it was a case of ringing a friend of mine at the Tribune explaining the situation for and getting the number. I've had it for over six months but I swore I would only use it in an emergency."

Clark was silent for a few minutes before gesturing back towards the hospital "so what's wrong with Lois."

Chloe took his hand. "Clark" she said quietly "before I tell you there's something you need to know. The day Lois found your letter." Chloe paused "she'd just broken up with Oliver. She was on her way to tell you."

Clark ran his hand's though his hair before covering his face "God" he breathed. He looked at his friend "I didn't know Chloe. I swear I didn't know."

"I know you didn't" Chloe said soothingly taking his hand again "but you really did her over Clark. After you left… she wasn't the same. She moved into farm and apart from work she hasn't left. She's completely shut down. Jimmy and I have tried to do something but she won't tell us anything. You have lot to make up for Kent."

* * *

Clark said nothing thinking back over the past two years. He had done something similar to Lois only for him it had been slightly different. He had not used any of his powers since he had been away. But Chloe was right it _was _his fault. "_If I'd only had more patience" _he thought bitterly "_then Lois and I might be together right now."_

He looked up at Chloe "so what happened" he asked again.

Chloe swallowed "about a month back Lois was coming back from meeting a contact and she was…..attacked."

"A MONTH" Clark yelled angrily "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME EARLIER."

Clark calm down" Chloe said "as I was saying these guys dragged her into an alley near the Planet and" Chloe stopped.

"They didn't..... rape her did they" Clark asked quietly

Chloe shook her head "no but they did beat her pretty badly. We're not sure why because nothing was stolen but it was" she let out a mournful sob and threw her arms around Clark "it was horrible Clark. She was just lying there like a broken doll all bloody and bruised. Ollie" she saw him wince at the name "he paid for the best medical care but she was in a coma for over three weeks."

Clark was shaking by that stage partly in anger and partly in fear. "She's conscious now isn't she" he asked.

Chloe nodded "but since she woke she hasn't remembered any of us. She doesn't recognise me or Jimmy or Ollie but" she paused "this is I why called Clark."

"What is it Chloe" Clark begged terrified that Lois would have forgotten him.

"She remembers you" Chloe said eventually "since she came round you're all she's been asking for and all she remembers."

Clark smiled. Lois remembered him. Then he remembered what had happened and the smile faded "what do the Doctor's say."

"They think that you should talk to her. Might help her other memories to return"

"That's why you rang me."

Chloe nodded "I hope you don't mind."

Clark shook his head "It was the right thing to do" he stood "now let's go and see Lois."

* * *

The pair stood outside the door to a room "she's though there" Chloe said gesturing to the room."

"You coming" Clark asked looking apprehensive.

"No" Chloe replied firmly "it's you that she want's. The Doctor's think too many other people might confuse her and cause permanent damage."

Clark squared his shoulders and squeezed Chloe's hand "I'll come and find you in a bit okay." She nodded and moved off down the hall. Clark took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

She was lying on the bed apparently fast asleep. Tiptoeing over to her he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. Taking her hand in his and running a thumb over her hand he whispered "hey Lois. It's Smallville." He sat silently for several minutes gently stroking Lois' hand when her eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Smallville" she said drowsily trying to sit up "you came."

"Yeah" Clark said "I did."

"What's her name Chloe said she wasn't sure you would?"

"I'm always here when you need me Lois you know that."

"Yeah" she said slowly "I do."

They talked for several more minutes before Clark got up to go and find Chloe "you are coming back aren't you" Lois asked.

"Of course" Clark replied "see you soon."

"Well" Chloe asked.

"She seems to remember me." Clark replied "but she doesn't remember me leaving does she?"

"We noticed that. She seems to have slipped into a mindset prior to two years ago."

"So how come she remembers me and not Ollie" Clark queried.

"We have a theory about that" a voice said and turning Clark saw a tall man in a white coat.

"This is Doctor Carlton" Chloe explained.

"As I was saying" Doctor Carlton said "from what I understand just before you left two years ago Mr Kent, Miss Lane had just broken up with Mr Queen and was coming to explain certain feelings she had for you."

Clark nodded "that's what Chloe tells me."

"Well I theorise that Miss Lane's brain has latched onto those feelings as the last happy thing's she remembers and is using them as an anchor."

"So what do you suggest" Clark queried

"Don't tell what has happened in between then and now. It may be in time that her memories will return but you should not force them on her."

Clark nodded again "Okay. What about her memories of her friends."

"We hope that those too will return in time. Right now I think the best thing would be for you to take Miss Lane home. Spend as much time with her as possible. Take her to places that mean something to her and to you."

"I'll do that" Clark promised "when can she leave."

Doctor Carlton smiled "right away. I just have to go get some papers for you to sign. Why don't you tell Miss Lane the good news?"

* * *

Clark turned and walked back into the room "Lois" he said causing her to look up "you ready to leave."

A huge grin split her bruised face "you mean it" she cried happily

Clark smiled as well "yeah. I just need to sign a coupe of forms and we're all set."

Half an hour later Clark and Lois walked out of the hospital towards his truck Clark carrying Lois' duffel bag. "So" he said nonchalantly "back to the Talon."

Lois cocked her head to one side and was silent for a few minutes "no" she said slowly "I'm not sure but I think I'm living at the farm at the moment. Not sure why though."

Clark smiled "I'm sure we'll figure it out." Climbing into the truck he pulled out onto the road towards the farm while Lois fiddled with the radio. Eventually she leant back and let the music was over the pair.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**

**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
**

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**

**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
**

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
**

Clark looked over at Lois and realised how much this song described their situation. _"I'm sorry Lois"_ he thought _"I should never have left. But I promise I'm not going anywhere now. I'll stay here for as long as you need me. And longer if you'll have me."  
_

"Clark" Lois said suddenly shaking him out of his reverie.

"Yeah Lois."

"Thanks for looking after me" she said unconsciously taking his hand in hers "I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you."

"Probably still in hospital" Clark joked "but its okay Lois. I would do anything for you. Remember that."

"I will" Lois promised

By the time they got back to the farm Lois was beginning to feel drowsy. "I don't understand" she muttered "I was feeling fine earlier."

"Probably just the painkillers kicking in" Clark reassured "come on. Let's get you inside."

Walking around to Lois side of the truck Clark helped her out before grabbing her bag from the back. Supporting her by wrapping an arm around her waist Clark walked into the house for the first time in two years.

He was surprised by how similar it looked. Nothing seemed to have changed though there were touches of Lois around such as some of her books and Clark was shocked to see her underwear. He was also surprised to notice a couple of open cookery books which had notes scribbled in the margins. It appeared Lois had been learning to cook.

Feeling Lois sag he moved her so she was in his arms before trekking up the stairs. Entering the bedroom he laid her on the bed before pulling the covers over her. Then silently he moved towards the door.

"Night Clark" Lois said quietly.

"Night Lois" Clark replied "Welcome home."

* * *

See that big green button there. Press it and I get reviews. The more reviews I recieve the faster I update. Everybody wins.


	5. Memories

Authors Note: *reads from Autocue* None of the below belongs to me apart from the plot. Everything else is the property of its respective companies and or artiests.

Okay maybe I should hold chapters hostage more often. However you guys came up with the good's so here's the next chapter. I'm going to write a oneshot after this (not for Smallville) so the next chapter should be out some time next week.

For L, G and A

Happy Reading

**Memories **

_Lois snuck into the bar and sat near the bar. As far Chloe and Jimmy were concerned she was out chasing up a story. In fact she was attempting to drown her sorrows over Clark. It had been six months since he had left and despite Chloe's best efforts he appeared to have disappeared off the face of the planet. "Face it Lane" she muttered to herself "he ain't coming back."_

_Despite knowing this Lois couldn't bear the idea of getting back on the dating scene. On the off chance that Smallville might come back one day when she had finished beating the stuffing out of him she wanted to be free. _

_She also knew that Chloe and to a certain extent Jimmy and Oliver were getting worried over the fact that she had hardly left the farm in over six months but Lois had her reasons. Clark had told her the house was hers and she had taken him up on that, She also suspected that if Clark did return the farm would be one of the first places he would go and she wanted to be there if he did. As she hardly ever left the farm she had been learning to cook thanks to some of Martha's books and the Cookery channel. It turned out that with a lot of practise Lois Lane was not at all bad. _

_Reaching for her drink Lois looked over towards the corner of the bar and noticed a piano. "What's going on over there" she asked the bar keeper._

_"Karaoke night" the man replied before returning to the other customers. _

_Lois hurried over to the piano and began to look though the music. There were only three people in the world who knew that Lois Lane could play the piano. Her, her mother and the General. Finding a song she liked she went up the MC and told him her name. _

_Several minutes later her turn came up and resting her drink on the bar she sat down and turned to the crowd. "This is dedicated to a friend of mine" she said quietly "I don't know where he is right now but wherever you are I want you know I still love you. Then turning to the piano she began to play._

**_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._**

**_Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._**

**_And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..._**

**_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight._**

**_It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me._**

**_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory._**

**_'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..._**

**_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight._**

**_I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't._**

**_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._**

**_Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._**

**_And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder..._**

**_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you..._**

**_oh oh_**

**_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you._**

**_If I could just hold you....  
Tonight._**

_As she finished she looked out over the crowd and noticed a guy with messy black hair and a plaid shirt. "Clark" she called rushing off the stage ignoring the cry's for an encore. However by the time she got to where the man had been he had gone. "Did you see where that man went" she asked a woman nearby. _

_"I think he went outside" the woman replied._

_"Thanks" Lois replied rushing out of the door "Clark" she called "that you?" _

_But by the time she had got outside there was nobody to be seen. _

* * *

When she woke up Lois shook her head looking around her and trying to figure out where she was _"why am I at the farm"_ she thought. Then she remembered that Clark had bought her there from the hospital._ "Clark"_ she thought quickly _"I wonder where he is."_

Getting up she realised she was still wearing the same clothes from the day before. Opening the wardrobe she found it chock full of her own stuff _"I must be staying here again"_ she thought before taking out some clothes and heading towards the shower.

When she got downstairs Clark was nowhere in sight however a note was on the table. _Lois. Gone to talk to Ben Hubbard about something. Back soon love Clark."_

_"Love"_ Lois pondered "_since when does Clark sign his notes love."_

Putting it to the back of her mind for the moment Lois wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Okay" Lois said out loud "what could I make Clark for breakfast" Completely forgetting her previous (or current from her perspective) inability to cook Lois pulled out bacon, eggs and then turning to the cupboard's fetched a tin of beans.

When Clark returned to the farm he found Lois at the stove making breakfast "Hey" he said looking over her shoulder "sleep well."

"Yeah" she replied before turning to punch his bicep "but you could have let me get changed first you know Smallville."

"You were asleep you know Lois."

Lois shook her head before turning away "I'll let it go this once" she replied.

Clark looked more closely at the food "hey" he said again taking a sniff "that doesn't smell too bad."

"I know" Lois said happily "Seems I'm better at this cooking stuff than I thought."

"Anything I can do to help" Clark asked moving over to the cupboard and fetching the plates.

Lois nodded "yeah could you get some bread and start frying it. We can keep it warm in the oven if necessary."

Clark moved over to one of the cupboards and got the bread out "how much of this do we want" asked.

"Two slices" Lois suggested

Clark nodded and started cutting the bread into triangles. Then pouring some oil into a frying pan he placed a couple of the triangle into the pan and went to stand next to Lois at the stove.

However the size of the stove meant that Clark and Lois had to stand pretty much side by side and everytime one of them moved they ended up touching. Both of them felt the little sparks that passed between them each time that happened yet neither of them made any effort to move away.

* * *

Eventually the food was ready and Lois served it up onto the plates Clark had got out before sitting down at the table while Clark poured two glasses of orange juice before taking the chair opposite her. Taking a bite of the food Clark sighed in delight "this is great Lois" he said

"Thanks" she replied "guess I'm not as bad as we thought."

_"Looks like all that practise while I was gone has stuck"_ Clark thought to himself.

The pair sat for a while enjoying the meal and each other's company before Lois eventually trailed off and began to look into the distance.

"You okay Lo" Clark said after she was silent for several minutes.

"Yeah" she said shaking her head "I was just remembering this dream I had last night." She was silent for a little while longer "I'm not sure if it's a dream or a memory."

"Why don't you tell me about it" Clark replied reaching over to take her hand.

Lois looked at him and began to rub her thumb across the back of his hand "I was at this bar….in Metropolis I think and there was Karaoke and a piano….I was singing and then I saw you. I don't why but we weren't talking so I ran after you but by the time I got their you were gone."

Clark's face remained passive but inside he was wincing. What Lois was describing was a memory. He knew because he _had _been there. Silently still holding Lois hand Clark thought back.

_Clark hated being back in Metropolis. It wasn't that he hated being back in the city but he knew that Lois was likely to be around and the last thing he wanted was to run into her again. Suddenly he heard the sound of a piano and looking up he nearly dropped his drink. Lois was playing and she was singing. He had never known that Lois could sing._

_**Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.**_

_**Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.**_

_**And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...**_

_**If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.**_

_**It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.**_

_**'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.**_

_**'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...**_

_**If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.**_

_**I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.**_

_**Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.**_

_**Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.**_

_**And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...**_

_**If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...**_

_**oh oh**_

_**If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.**_

_**If I could just hold you....  
Tonight.**_

_When the song was over Clark saw Lois look over and didn't turn away quick enough. He heard her call out his name before quickly walking out of the bar and out into the street. Then using his powers for the first time in six months he sped away._

"So what do you think Smallville" Lois asked

"I'm not sure Lois" Clark replied "but I'm sure we will figure it all out."

* * *

After they had finished eating and done the washing up, Lois got changed and followed Clark out to the barn. When Clark opened the door a big bundle of fur flew out and sprung on Lois. "Hey Shelby" she said through her sneezes before tuning to Clark and mouthing "we need to get more allergy shampoo."

Clark nodded and laughed before leading Lois up the stairs and pulling out a book. "What's that" Lois asked interested.

"Photo album" Clark said "mostly photos of you and me but there are a few of you and Chloe and at various other events that might help jog your memory."

They spent over an hour looking at the photos with occasional questions from Lois about who certain people were. Suddenly Lois picked up one picture of her with Ollie. "Who's this" she asked looking at Clark.

"Oliver Queen" Clark replied "CEO of Queen Industries."

"I think he came to visit me in the hospital" Lois said uncertainly.

Clark nodded "yeah he did."

Lois looked at the picture again "so why is there a picture of us."

Clark looked down and took her hand "I'm not sure I should be telling you this but…the two of you used to date."

Lois laughed "Me and a millionaire. Sure he's cute Smallville but he ain't my type."

Clark smiled "What ever you say Lois."

Lois looked down at their joined hands. Slowly as if she was not really in control of her own body she took her free hand and looking Clark straight in the eye moved it to cup his cheek. Equally slowly she began rubbing the back of his hand again before moving her face closer to his.

Suddenly Shelby began barking and the pair jumped apart as if they had been poked with a cattle prod. "We better go to see what that's about" Clark said standing up his hand still holding Lois'

When they got down to the yard they saw that a car had pulled up. The driver side door opened and an elegantly dressed young woman got out. "Clark" she cried running up and wrapping her arms around him "you're back."

"Lana" Clark gasped one arm hanging at his side the other still linking him to Lois "what are you doing here."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me Improve


	6. First Day Back

Authors Note: I own absolutly nothing except an overactive imagination.

Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter. The first scene was inspired by a review I recieved and I hope you enjoy it.

For L,G and A

Happy Reading

**First Day Back**

Lois tightened her grip on Clark's hand and leant over "what does she mean back" she whispered "and who is she."

Clark looked at Lana who was now looking slightly uncomfortable. Releasing Lois' hand he whispered "I'll just go talk to her. Be back in a minute." Then taking Lana's arm he led her away from Lois.

"What's up with her" Lana asked once they were a safe distance away.

Clark looked down "did Chloe tell you what happened to Lois."

Lana nodded "she was in a coma for a while wasn't she."

"Well she came round" Clark continued "but she didn't remember anyone" he paused "except me."

Lana looked confused "how does that work."

"We're not sure" Clark replied "all we know is I'm the only person she recognises. Also she doesn't know I went away so if you could keep that quiet."

Lana nodded again "Will do."

"Thanks" Clark said before leading her back towards Lois. "Lois" he said "this is Lana Lang."

Lois gave the other girl a curt nod "So what did she mean about you being back" she said again.

"I've been visiting my Mom in Washington" Clark said smoothly "and I'd forgotten to tell Chloe and ask her to tell you which is why she wasn't able to find me very quickly."

Lois nodded before grabbing Clark's hand "well it was nice to meet you Lana but Clark and I have some stuff to do."

Lana placed a hand on Clark's shoulder "I only need to talk to him for a minute."

"I said we were busy" Lois spat out. Immediately after she said this noticing that Lana hadn't removed her hand from Clark's shoulder Lois let out a right hook that caught Lana right across the jaw and sent her tumbling to the floor.

* * *

"Well I think we've found another thing you've forgotten" Clark said as he reached the top of the stairs to the loft.

"What's that" Lois mumbled.

"Social niceties" Clark smiled.

"Is Lana alright" Lois asked turning away from the telescope.

"Yeah. I manage to convince your amnesia is affecting your actions. I'll talk to her later."

Lois smiled "thanks Smallville" she fell onto the couch "so why is your Mom in Washington."

Clark sat down next to her "you're probably not going to believe this but she's a senator."

Lois gasped "you're joking."

Clark shook his head "no. My Dad was the one who was elected but he died the day of the election so my Mom took his seat." He fell silent and looked away.

Lois wrapped her arms around his shoulders "I'm sorry Clark."

Clark smiled "It's not your fault Lois. In fact its cause of you he got elected in the first place."

Lois looked confused "why's that."

"You were his campaign manager. You did an absolutely brilliant job." He got up and walked over to the bookshelf. Taking down another thick book he flipped thought the pages before showing the photo to Lois. "This is from the day of the election. It was taken at the party."

Lois looked at the photo of her with Jonathan and Martha Kent each with huge smiles on their faces. Clark was standing behind them with his arms over Lois' shoulders. Lois was standing in the middle of the picture. "You don't look much like your parents you know" Lois said scrutinising the picture.

"That's cause I was adopted" Clark said slowly.

"You're" Lois said looking up at him.

"Yeah. My parents found me in the middle of a field and when they couldn't find my parent's they adopted me."

Lois wrapped her arms around Clark again "this is one of those things I'm meant to remember isn't it."

Clark shook his head putting his own arms around Lois "it doesn't matter. As far as I'm concerned" he pointed to the Kent's "they are my parents." He stood and walked towards the stairs "I've got some work to do around the farm" he said "feel free to wander around. I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright" Lois said "See you later."

* * *

A couple of hours later Lois walked into the house to find Clark hard at work on lunch. "I could have done that you know."

Clark smiled "yeah well. You did breakfast so I'll do lunch."

Lois sat down at the table and a few minutes later Clark laid a plate of pizza in front of her "how do you feel about doing something tonight" he asked sitting across from her.

She looked at him and shrugged "why not. What you got planned?"

He smiled "that's a secret."

She shook her head "fine. So any plans for this afternoon."

"I thought we might take a look around Smallville see if it triggers any memories"

"Sounds like a plan" Lois said finishing her pizza "I'll just do the washing up and we can go."

Half an hour later the pair were driving along Smallville's main street in Clark's truck. "So where shall we stop first" Lois asked looking out at the town.

"How about the Talon? You lived there for a bit so I guess it might have some memories for you."

Lois nodded and a few minutes later they pulled up in front of the Talon. "I lived in a coffee shop" Lois said in surprise.

"Above it" Clark corrected leading her round back and upstairs. "This was your place."

Lois looked around the apartment "it looks like no-one has lived here in years."

Clark gulped before speaking "well you were never very brilliant at cleaning."

She punched his bicep "hey lay off Smallville." She collapsed on the couch "so why do you think I'm living at the farm again."

"Maybe you just got lonely" Clark suggested "the farm's usually where you head when that happens."

Lois shrugged "probably" she looked up at him "how about we get some coffee."

The second the pair walked into the Talon Lois stopped dead.

_The show was a good one and caused the group of friends to laugh a lot. Eventually the announcer stood up. "Next on the list is Mr Clark Kent. Come on up Clark." _

_"Clark" Lois said "I didn't know you were signed up for this." _

_Clark walked past her and said nothing pausing only to accept a good luck squeeze from Chloe. Settling himself in the chair on the stage he put his words on the provided stand before picking up his guitar. "Today" he said "I will be singing a personalised version of Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift" he paused and looked towards Lois "I would like to dedicate this song to a certain someone. By the end of it she will know who she is and I hope she will have learned something." Then plucking at his guitar he began to sing. _

**_She looks at me, I fake a smile so she won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet he's beautiful, that boy she talks about  
And he's got everything that I have to live without_**

**_She talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when she's with me  
She says she's so in love, she's finally got it right,  
I wonder if she knows she's all I think about at night_**

**_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_**

**_She walks by me, can she tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
He'd better hold her tight, give her all his love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky cause_**

**_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_**

**_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put her picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_**

**_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
She's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And she's all that I need to fall into.._**

**_She looks at me; I fake a smile so she won't see._**

* * *

"Lois" Clark said putting a hand on her shoulder "are you okay."

Lois shook her head "yeah" she replied "just spaced out for a minute"

When they got back to the farm that night Clark disappeared into the kitchen and began bustling around before reappearing with a large picnic basket. "We're going on a picnic" Lois said excitedly.

Clark nodded "come on." Taking her hand he lead her to his truck and giving her the basket to hold pulled out of the yard and started down the road. After a few minutes he pulled off the road and into a field "we're here" he said getting out the truck and fetching a blanket from the back.

Lois got out the truck and followed Clark across the field until he put the blanket down and unfolded it. Then taking the basket from her he dropped it on the blanket before lying down next to it. "Join me" he said patting the ground next to him.

Lois shrugged before lying down next to him. "So what we doing here Smallville?" she asked looking up at the rapidly darkening sky.

"Just relaxing" Clark replied "things have been so hectic lately and I thought it would be nice."

"It is Clark" Lois said laying her head on his chest and listening to the chirping of the crickets "it is,"

Once they got back to the farm Lois went up to bed while Clark crashed out on the couch. A few hours later he was woken by the sound of the piano and a voice singing,

**Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.**

**I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

**Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me.**

**I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

**When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.**

**That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah**

Clark sat up and looked over at the piano "Lois" he said sleepily.

"Oh hey Clark" she said "sorry if I woke you."

"What you doing up"

"Couldn't sleep. I find playing the piano helps"

"Since when do you play the piano?"

Lois cocked her head sideways "I can't remember" she said eventually.

Clark sighed "go back up and I'll bring you some milk."

* * *

A few minutes later Clark walked into his room and passed the cup of milk to Lois. "Sleep tight" he said heading back towards the door.

"Clark" Lois said quietly "will you stay with me for a bit."

Clark turned "sure Lois" walking over to the bed he sat down next to her "what's on your mind."

She looked up "how did you know"

He smiled "I know you Lois. I can tell when something's up."

She snuggled against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder "I'm scared" she admitted "there are all these people that I'm meant to know and I don't. I have no memory of anyone except you. What happens if I never get my memory back?"

Clark rubbed her back slowly "you will Lois I promise"

"But what if I don't. What if you get tired of looking after me and leave. I'll be all alone."

Clark turned her face to look at him "that's never going to happen Lois. If your memory doesn't return or if it does I'll be with you every step of the way. You're never going to be alone again Lois."

"Thanks Clark" Lois said looking up at him.

"Anytime Lois" Clark replied.

They sat and talked for a while longer and eventually Clark felt Lois' head sag against his shoulder. Moving slowly so they were both lying on their backs Clark turned out the light before wrapping his arms around Lois and going to sleep.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


	7. Misunderstandings

Authors Note: I don't own Smallville any more than I own Erica Durance.

Well here's the next chaper and I hope you enjoy it. To all my American readers congratulations on the Inaguration of President Obama. I'm British so it doesn't affect me driectly but it was still nice to see. Anyone on with the story.

For L,G and A

Happy Reading

**Misunderstandings **

_Clark looked over at Lois "sleep well love."_

_She nodded "like a log."_

_He pushed himself up on his elbows "you nervous about today."_

_"Interviewing President-Elect Martha Kent you mean" Lois replied "nah. I mean I've know her for years remember."_

_Clark laughed "yeah I remember." Clark was stilling having trouble believing that his Mom was going to be President. He pulled back the covers and stood up. "We've got to go soon" he muttered looking at the alarm clock "I'll go and get breakfast ready."  
_

_Lois smiled "I'll go have a shower and then join you."_

_Clark licked his lips "of course I could always join you in the shower."_

_Lois hit him with a pillow "no time for that this morning Smallville. We've got a schedule to keep too."_

_Clark sighed dramatically "Okay. I'll go and sort Breakfast. _

_Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening and the pair looked up._

"Isn't this sweet" a voice said "now where did I put my camera?"

* * *

Clark eyes snapped open and he looked up at the face of Chloe Sullivan "Chloe" he whispered angrily "what are you doing here."

"I knocked" she said defensively "but nobody replied so I came on up" Her face split into a massive grin. "I can see you're busy though so I'll leave."

Clark looked down at his current position. He had his arms wrapped Lois and had pulled her to him. Lois meanwhile had her legs tangled in his and was happily using his chest for a pillow. He disentangled himself and sat up "It's not what you think."

Chloe smirked "you're honestly telling me that in two years away your feelings for Lois have magically disappeared.

Clark shook his head "of course they haven't"

Chloe smiled again "I knew it."

Clark smacked his head against the headboard "damm. Fine this isn't what it looks like"

"So what is it?"

Clark stood up and led Chloe out of the room "Lois couldn't sleep last night so I bought up some milk we got to talking and fell asleep. That's it."

Chloe nodded "but you admit you still love Lois."

Clark sighed and collapsed onto the couch "fine I still like her. But I can't do anything about it not while Lois isn't herself."

Chloe sat down and put an arm around him "doesn't the very fact that you're the only person she remembers tell you anything."

Clark shook his head "I suppose. But she's so vulnerable right now I can't risk it."

Chloe looked at him "Okay I'll leave it but I want you to promise me something. When Lois gets her memory back you'll ask her out. And you'll do it properly. Flowers, chocolates fancy restaurant the works."

Clark was silent for a few minutes before nodding "Okay. I promise." He looked at Chloe "so what are you doing here anyway."

"I came to see if Lois wanted to go out for the day. You know catch up."

"I'll ask her when she comes down. You going to stay for breakfast,"

"Who's cooking" Chloe asked uneasily.

Clark laughed "probably be a joint effort. But trust me Lois isn't actually that bad any more" he cocked his head to the side for a second before speaking "if Lois asks where I've been tell her I was visiting my Mom in Washington."

"I thought she didn't remember you going away" Chloe said confused.

"She didn't until Lana came round yesterday and got all excited over me being 'back'"

Chloe shook her head "I'll kill her" she growled.

Clark laughed "Lois already took care of her. Right hook straight across the jaw."

Chloe smiled "I guess that didn't go down too well."

"Not really no but I managed to explain it away in the end."

* * *

"Clark" a voice called from upstairs "where are you."

"Down here Lois" Clark called back "in the living room."

"Hello Chloe" Lois said uneasily as she entered the living room.

"Hi Lois" Chloe replied before pausing at the sight of her cousin's nightwear

Clark looked round and did a double take. He had not really noticed the night before but he could see now that Lois was dressed in one of his shirts and nothing much else. "I just thought I'd let you know I was going to use the shower." Lois said before disappearing back upstairs. Once the others were out of sight Lois smacked her head against the wall. What had possessed her to go downstairs wearing Clark's shirt.

Sitting down on the stairs she buried her head in her hands. Wearing Clark's shirt seemed so right. Yet from the shocked expression of Clark and Chloe it was not something she would have done usually. The stress of the last two days catching up with her Lois broke into tears. She heard the sound of feet climbing the stairs and a second later felt a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"What's up Lo" Clark whispered rubbing her back slowly.

"I'm so confused" she wept "I don't remember anything and everything I do remember seems to be wrong. I mean look at this shirt" she pulled at the sleeve desperately "I don't know why I put it on but it felt so right" she paused "I guess from your and Chloe's looks that it was the wrong thing to do."

Clark shook his head "I was a bit surprised" he admitted "but the fact that you remembered something is the most important thing. As long as you think something is right you do it."

Lois looked up at him "you certain"

He reached down and brushed the tears away from her eyes "of course I am. Now you go and have that shower and I'll make a start on breakfast."

Lois nodded before kissing Clark on the forehead "thanks Smallville." With that she walked upstairs.

Over breakfast Clark looked at Lois "so Chloe want's to know if you want to go with her to Metropolis."

Lois looked over at the petite blonde "and do what."

Chloe took over "just take a look around some of your old hangouts, Met U, the Planet see if they spark anything off."

Lois looked over at Clark "are you going to come with us."

He shook his head "I have some stuff to do here."

Lois looked doubtful "I'm not sure."

Clark reached over and took her hand "everything will be fine" he said quietly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb "Chloe will take good care of you."

Lois looked over at her cousin once more "okay" she said quickly "let's go."

* * *

Lois looked up at the towering mass of the Daily Planet. "I work here" she whispered

"Yup" Chloe replied coming to stand beside her "come on up."

Lois followed Chloe into the building and took the elevator up to the Bullpen. The second she stepped out the elevator Jimmy though himself at her. "Lois" he cried "you're back."

Lois stepped back and looked at him "Jimmy right" she said slowly.

He nodded "it's great to see you back at work."

Chloe stepped in at this point "she's not back Jim" she whispered "I'm just showing her around."

Jimmy looked embarrassed "well it was nice to see you Lois" he said quickly before vanishing out of sight.

Chloe took Lois hand and lead her over to an office where a man was sitting behind a desk "Lois this is Perry White."

He stood up and shook Lois hand "Lois. It's lovely to see you again and I hope that you'll be able to return to us soon."

"I hope so too Mr White" Lois replied

"Call me Perry" he said softly "and remember I'm here if you need anything.

"I will do Perry" Lois said before been lead away by Chloe.

The pair went from floor to floor meeting and greeting people. Eventually Lois looked at Chloe "I think I'll just go outside for a bit" she said "It's getting a bit stuffy."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Chloe asked

Lois shook her head "how about you go down to the canteen and I'll see you there in a few minutes."

Chloe looked unsure "okay" she said quietly "see you soon."

The minute she was outside Lois broke into a ran. She dove round corners and dodged pedestrians with no idea where she was going. Eventually she past a familiar looking bar and slipping inside realised it was the one from her dream. Looking up she noticed the piano was still in the corner. "Excuse me" she asked the bartended "would it be okay if I had a go on the piano."

The man shrugged "knock yourself out."

Lois walked over to the piano and seating herself began to tap out a melody on the keys. Looking to see if anyone was around she began to sing.

**Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.**

**He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

**And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.**

**And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.**

**Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?**

**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.**

**And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.**

**Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.**

Suddenly she head the sound of applause and looking up saw Clark standing at the bar. "Very nice Lois" he said a smile playing across his lips.

* * *

"Smallville" she cried launching herself at him ""what are you doing here."

"Chloe called me" he said "when you didn't come back she got worried. Luckily I was in Metropolis already and I had a fair idea where you were."

Lois looked down "ah"

"Why'd you run Lois?"

She looked up at him "can we go back to the farm first and I'll explain"

Clark nodded and opened his cell phone "Chloe" he said "yeah I found her. We're going back to the farm….okay speak to you later love to Jimmy….bye."

Clark led Lois back to his truck and drove back to the farm. Once they got their he made lunch and once he was sitting opposite her took her hand "so why did you run."

She looked down at their joined hands and the way his thumb moved across the back of her palm "I was scared" she admitted.

Clark looked at her oddly "Why."

"There were all these people who all claimed I knew them and I didn't have the faintest clue who they were. I could tell they were disappointed and I felt like such a failure."

"You're not a failure Lois" Clark said angrily "you're the strongest person I know who's doing their best to cope with a terrible situation. Never think any less of yourself again."

"Why do you think those guys attacked me" Lois asked eventually as she watched Clark moved around the kitchen putting stuff away.

"I don't know" he said turning to look at her "maybe they were bored, maybe they were high maybe…" he trailed off.

Lois rolled the salt shaker across the table. "I'm a journalist aren't I" she said eventually.

Clark nodded "yeah. That's why you went to the Planet."

"Well what if I wrote something" Lois suggested "and someone got annoyed."

"And you were attacked as a warning" Clark continued.

"Could be" Lois said "fits in with what we know."

Clark reached across for the phone "I'll give Chloe a ring. See if she knows what you were working on."

"Chloe" he said after she picked up "Lois had an idea…… yeah about the attack…..could you find out what she was working on beforehand…..thanks ring when you've got something….thanks Chloe….bye." He turned to Lois "she's going to ring back if she finds anything."

"What shall we do now" Lois asked.

"How about you go and get ready for bed then we can watch some movies or something" Clark suggested.

Lois nodded "anything in mind"

"How about Top Gun?"

Lois grinned before running upstairs. A few minutes later she returned wearing Clark's shirt and went into the kitchen to make popcorn while Clark went to change. When he returned the pair settled down to watch the film.

A few hours later Lois stood up and stretched. "I think I'll go to bed" she said yawning.

"Night Lois" Clark replied moving to take the video out of the player.

On the bottom step Lois turned "Smallville" she said quietly.

"Yes Lois" Clark said turning to look at her.

"Will you sleep with me?"

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


	8. Sleeping with Friends

Authors Note: *runs in panting* I own absolutly nothing *hears sound of dogs barking in the distance* gotta go *runs off*

Anyway sorry for the wait. I had school and then other projects to work on and a whole lot of other stuff. But here it is now and hopefully you'll be impressed. It's snowing here which is why I included it.

For L,G and A

Happy Reading

**Sleeping with Friends **

_A few hours later Lois stood up and stretched. "I think I'll go to bed" she said yawning._

_"Night Lois" Clark replied moving to take the video out of the player. _

_On the bottom step Lois turned "Smallville" she said quietly._

_"Yes Lois" Clark said turning to look at her._

_"Will you sleep with me?"_

Clark's jaw dropped "Can you repeat that Lois."

Lois stepped off the step and came closer "will you sleep with me" she said uncertainly.

Clark gulped "well I"

Lois turned and ran back towards the stairs "forget I said anything" she said "I'll see you in the morning Smallville."

Clark regained his composure and quickly followed her "Lois" he said putting a hand on her arm "what's this about."

Lois collapsed onto the bottom step pulling Clark with her. "You told me to reach for stuff that felt right" she said "I don't know whether there was something between us before the accident but….being with you feels safe. I slept really well last night better then I've slept in a long time and" she paused and gulped "I hoped you might agree to share again."

Clark looked at her and slung an arm around her shoulder "Of course I will Lois. It's just the way you asked shocked me a bit."

She laughed "I was a bit blunt wasn't I."

He nodded "Just a bit. Now go on up and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay" Lois replied before standing up and heading upstairs "I'll see you there."

* * *

Clark went back to the ground floor and proceeded to close the curtains, shut the doors and make sure all the lights were off. Once this was done he headed back upstairs. Grabbing his night clothes from the bedroom he headed along the corridor to the Bathroom.

As he reached the door Lois came out and he was able to once again get a good look at her nightwear. She was wearing one of his sheets a blue one this time that came down to just below her knees. Her hair had been pulled out of its pony tail and was framing her face. Clark's breath caught in his throat.

"You coming Smallville" she said smiling.

He nodded "give me a second to get changed and I'll be there."

"Okay" Lois replied before vanishing into the room.

Clark walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Quickly changing his clothes he then braced himself against the wall and took a deep breath "this is Lois remember" he said to himself "Remember what that means. Don't let yourself get carried away" he was silent for a few minutes before leaving the bathroom and returning to the bedroom.

Lois was standing by the bed looking slightly nervous. "Right" she said once he returned "any preference."

He shook his head "what."

"Do you prefer any particular side" she said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh right" he said "umm the left."

She nodded before scooting over to the right side and lying down. "You should know" she laughed "I may steal the covers."

He smiled and lay down next to her "Lois I've been sleeping on the couch for the last few days I think I can cope with being a little cold."

Lois grimaced "I'm sorry about that Clark."

He rolled over to look at her "why."

"I shouldn't have kicked you out of your bed."

Clark took her hand again and began to stoke it. "Lois you had just got out of hospital. I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch when you've been in a coma for a month."

She looked downcast "but."

Clark put a finger on her lips "Lo. Don't you dare say another word or I will be straight downstairs and on that couch understand." She nodded and he removed his finger "besides you've been living in this house on and off for years and you've never had trouble with kicking me out before."

She looked surprised "I haven't."

He shook his head "At the beginning I think it's cause we didn't get along and you got some sort of pleasure out of evicting me. Eventually I just left voluntarily when you arrived. "

Lois' face took on a confused expression "we didn't get on."

He nodded "at first the only thing we could agree on was finding Chloe. When you left for collage I was glad. You don't remember that."

She shook her head "I thought I remembered everything about us. Is there anything else I've forgotten?"

"I don't think so" Clark said slowly "but it might be something to look into tomorrow."

Lois nodded "alight. Goodnight Smallville."

"Goodnight Lois" Clark replied turning out the light "sweet dreams."

As he drifted off to sleep he heard Lois say one last thing "Smallville."

"Yes Lois"

"Will you hold me?"

"Sure" he said rolling over and wrapping his arms about her waist before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Clark woke and slowly disentangling himself from his sleeping companion made his way downstairs to get started on breakfast. Looking out of the window he gasped as he saw that it had snowed in the night. The farm was a perfect carpet of white. Then Pulling the various ingredients from the cupboards he cracked some eggs into a pan before setting about frying some bacon. About half an hour later he heard footsteps and turned his head towards the stairs.

"Morning Clark" Lois said coming to stand behind him.

"Morning Lo" he said turning back to the food "sleep well"

"Yeah" she replied before moving away "I was wondering if we could" she broke off.

"Do it again" he said looking back over his shoulder.

She nodded "yeah."

He smiled "no problem. Just let me find a spare blanket. It was freezing last night."

She punched him on the arm "You said you wouldn't mind."

"Well that was before I knew you would just wrap the duvet around you like a cocoon."

She grimaced "fine. Anything I can do to help."

He looked around "you could make some toast."

Lois nodded before bustling off to find bread. Popping it into the toaster she sat back down at the table.

"Hey it's snowing" she said noticing the weather at last.

Clark laughed "took you long enough to notice."

"Hey I'm tired" Lois complained before laying her head on the table.

"You remembered anything else" Clark asked.

She shook her head "Nothing. What we doing today."

"Hopefully Chloe will be bringing over some info about your last article so we can figure out why you were attacked"

"What happens then" Lois asked suddenly as she rolled the salt shaker across the table top.

"What do you mean" Clark asked.

"Well once I get my memory back what then."

"You get on with your life."

"Will you be there?"

Clark paused before nodding. After a couple of minutes silence Lois reached over and switched the radio on.

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...**

**Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**

**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...**

**Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**

**I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...**

**Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song**

"Come on" Lois said standing up and holding her hand out.

"What" Clark replied confused.

"Dance with me" Lois explained moving closer.

"Lois" Clark said slowly "I can't."

"Sure you can" Lois replied taking one of Clark's hands in hers and moving the other to her waist "just follow me."

* * *

When Chloe arrived she took a quick look through the kitchen window just to make sure someone was in. What she saw made her jaw drop. Lois and Clark were slowly moving across the kitchen to the strains of some song she couldn't hear. "Ahh" the blonde reporter thought taking her camera from her bag "perfect blackmail material" Snapping a few photos she then moved around the corner of the house to the door and knocked loudly.

Clark and Lois sprang apart as if they had been bitten "who is it" Clark called as Lois turned off the radio."

"Chloe" came the reply "I've got the stuff on Lois last article."

Clark walked over and opened the door "how come you always seem to come at breakfast" he asked as his friend stepped over the threshold.

"Skill" Chloe replied swinging her laptop bag off her shoulder "you eaten yet"

Clark shook his head "care to join us."

Chloe laughed "Don't mind if I do."

After breakfast Chloe pulled out her laptop and turning it on opened up several files. "So it took a while but I found out what Lois was working. By the why" Chloe asked looking over at her cousin "why is your password Clark's birthday."

Lois looked shocked "it is."

Clark put a hand on Lois shoulder "We'll figure that out later. What did you find Chloe?"

Chloe shook her head before looking back at the screen "Umm it seems Lois was doing a piece on Intergang and Bruno Mannheim who seems to have taken control."

"I thought Mick was in charge" Clark asked

"He was" Chloe replied "but Mannheim came in and took over about six months back."

"What do we know about him?"

Chloe hit a few more keys before turning the laptop in Clark's direction "here's his file on the MPD server."

Clark whistled as he looked at the report. "Breaking and Entering, GBH, Blackmail, Embezzlement, Grand Larceny, Smuggling. This guy's done everything."

"And that's just the stuff we know about" Chloe said "who knows what stuff isn't recorded."

"What's his front?" Clark asked.

"Mannheim Chemicals" Chloe replied "according to their website they specialise in the latest pharmaceutical breakthroughs."

Lois gasped as she caught sight of Mannheim's photo. "What is it Lo" Clark asked bending down to look her in the eyes.

"I know him" she whispered quietly.

"Where from."

"I….interviewed him I think" she muttered "before the attack." She stood up "I'm going to go to the loft for a bit."

Clark nodded "wrap up warm."

Lois picked up a coat from the stand before heading out the door. As Clark watched her walk across the yard Chloe came up behind him "something's happened hasn't it" she asked.

He shook his head "no. But I think it might soon."

* * *

After Chloe left Clark grabbed a jacket before heading towards the barn. "Lois" he called as he past under the window "you there."

"I'm up here" he heard and looking up saw Lois leaning out of the window.

"Get back Lo" he called "that's not safe."

"Its fine Clark" she replied leaning out further "you coming up."

The next few minutes past in a blur for Clark. Lois lost her grip on the widow sill and went tumbling towards the ground below. Clark using his powers for the first time in a year sped across and caught her just before she hit the ground. "You okay" he said setting her back on her feet.

"Yeah" she said shaking slightly "you caught me."

"Yeah" he said looking into her eyes a hand resting on her shoulder "I did." With that he leant down and captured her lips with his.

Lois knees almost buckled under the strength of Clark's kiss. But before she could respond Clark pulled away. "Clark" she asked looking up "what was"

"I'm sorry Lois" Clark interrupted "I've got to go." With that he turned and ran out of the farm yard.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


	9. Aftershock

Authors Note: Anyone up for trading the rights to Smallville for a street full of snow cause I've got the latter.

Snow kept me home today so I was able to work on this next chapter. Sorry it turns into a musical halfway though but it was the only way I could think of to use the song. Now I have a request. This story can now go one of two ways. One: The visitors can be genuine FBI agents. or Two: They can be Mannheim thugs disgusied as FBI agents. Either way there's lots of running and hiding. Let's have your opinions.

For L,G and A

Happy Reading

**Aftershock**

_"Yeah" she said shaking slightly "you caught me."_

_"Yeah" he said looking into her eyes a hand resting on her shoulder "I did." With that he leant down and captured her lips with his. _

_Lois knees almost buckled under the strength of Clark's kiss. But before she could respond Clark pulled away. "Clark" she asked looking up "what was" _

_"I'm sorry Lois" Clark interrupted "I've got to go." With that he turned and ran out of the farm yard._

Lois stood watching Clark disappear into the whirling snow. "What just happened" she thought before turning and making her way back to the house. Once there she grabbed the phone and dialled Chloe's number.

"Chloe Sullivan" Chloe answered picking up the phone.

"Chloe its Lois."

"Hey Lois did I leave something at the farm."

"No" Lois replied "it's Clark."

Chloe sighed "What's he done now."

Lois choked back a sob "he ran off."

Chloe breathed out "can you give me a second" she said before putting the phone down and banging her head against the table a couple of times "sorry" she said picking the phone back up "mail man."

"Can you come over" Lois asked.

"Sure" Chloe replied "I'll be there as soon as possible."

* * *

Half an hour later Chloe pulled up in front of the farm and took a minute to remember what had happened the last time this had happened.

_"Lois" Chloe cried running up the stairs to the loft "what happened"_

_"Chloe" Lois cried curled up in a sobbing heap on the floor "Clark's gone."_

_"What do you mean he's gone?" Chloe asked mystified. Lois said noting instead shoving a tearstained piece of paper in Chloe's direction. Chloe took it and quickly read the note._

_My Dearest Lois it read_

_By the time you get this I will be long gone. Where I'm heading I do not know. All I do know is I do not think that I can cope staying her and watching you and Oliver together. I know that may sound harsh but if I stay another day I feel my heart will break. _

_I am sorry for what I said last night but do not think for a moment that I do not mean it. You are my everything Lois Lane and if I could I would give you the Earth. As it is I am giving you the one thing I can. I know you will not be truly happy with Oliver while I am here like some sort of ghost. That is why I have left. _

_I have asked Ben Hubbard to look after the farm but the house is yours if you want it. I have only one request. If you ever felt anything for me at all forget what I said last night and forget me. That is the only way I can see for you to be happy._

_Goodbye Lois._

_My love now and forever._

_Clark._

_Chloe cursed before sliding onto the floor and wrapping an arm around her cousin "did you get the chance to tell him."_

_Lois shook her head "He was already gone when I got here."_

_Chloe stood up and pulled Lois with her "come on" she said "I'll make us some coffee and we'll see what we can do about finding our wandering farm boy."_

_"It's going to be alright isn't it Chloe." Lois asked desperately. _

_Chloe paused for a minute before replying "Yeah" she said "it's going to be fine."_

_But things had simply got worse. As the months dragged on Lois took Clark at his word and moved into the farm. After that she simply stayed there doing as much work as possible from home and only leaving to visit the Planet and buy food. _

Chloe shook her head. Things seemed to be repeating themselves. But not if she could help it. Climbing out of her car she went over to the door and knocked.

The door flew open and Lois pulled Chloe inside. "Clark's gone" she said quietly collapsing at the table.

"Tell me what happened" Chloe said sitting next to her "I'm sure we can sort this out."

"Well after you left Clark came up to the loft, I was leaning out of the window and I fell."

"You fell" Chloe interrupted "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Lois said dismissively "Clark caught me. But once he put me down he kissed me."

"He kissed you. But that's great."

"Will you stop interrupting" Lois said "I don't know whether it's great. I don't know how I feel about him. All I know is that immediately after he kissed me he apologized before running out of sight."

Chloe sighed "how do you feel about him."

"I don't know" Lois said quietly "he mentioned that we used to not get on but that doesn't fit with what I remember. Or what I feel. My brain's saying one thing and my heart's saying another."

"What's your heart saying" Chloe asked reaching across to take Lois hand.

Lois stood up and walked across to the window where she watched the falling snow. Eventually she whispered "that I love him."

"Then you need to tell him that." Chloe said standing up "I'll call Jimmy and Oliver and we'll see what we can do about finding him. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

Lois nodded "I can think of one place"

Chloe moved towards the door "Come on then. You've got some confessions to make."

* * *

Chloe pulled her truck into the field "Do you want me to come with you."

Lois shook her head "I've got to do this on my own." She walked across the snow covered field until she came to the hunched figure. "Hey Clark" she whispered softly.

He looked up "hey Lois."

"Mind if I join you." Lois asked crouching down next to him.

"Feel free."

"So" Lois asked "why'd you run."

He looked at her "I don't know" he admitted "I'm sorry."

Lois took his hand in hers "I know you are" she said "Just don't do it again."

Clark smiled "I won't."

Chloe leaned against her car looking at the pair. Quietly she began to sing to herself.

**I can see what's happening  
And they don't have a clue  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two.  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air  
**

Lois looked across at Clark before beginning to sing softly.  
**Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things**

Clark looked at her before joining in

**So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me**

He paused to allow Lois to continue.

**He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?**

Taking Lois hand in his Clark joined in for the final chorus.

**Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are**

Chloe looked them one last time before turning and climbing back into the car

**And if they fall in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
Their carefree days with me are history  
In short, my friends our doomed**

Lois looked Clark in the eye before taking a deep breath "I love you Clark" she said slowly.

Clark looked away "I love you too Lois" he said slowly.

"Then why did you run away."

"Cause I don't want to take advantage of you. You're still vulnerable."

Lois laughed "That's my decision isn't it."

"I guess so" Clark said quietly.

"Well then" Lois said "I want you Smallville. Memories or no memories." With that she kissed him. A kiss Clark was glad to return.

* * *

A few minutes later the pair stood up and returned to the car. "You two sorted everything out" Chloe asked.

"Yup" the pair said simultaneously still holding hands "everything sorted."

"Good" Chloe said pulling the car onto the road "all that tension was getting on my nerves." As she drove she flicked the radio on and Clark and Lois laughed at the song that was playing.

**Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.**

**I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

**Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me.**

**I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

**When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.**

**That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah**

"I think we've found our song Smallville" Lois said snuggling into his side.

"You might just be right Lois" Clark laughed "you might be right."

* * *

"So what do we do now" Lois asked that night as the pair snuggled up on the sofa watching Friends re-runs.

"What do you mean" Clark asked his head resting on top of Lois'

"Well now that were" she paused "you know."

"Together" he supplied.

"Yeah. Now what do we do."

"Get on with life I suppose" Clark mused.

"Are we still going to try and work out why I was attacked?"

Clark nodded "once you get your memories back I promise we'll go on a date. Somewhere fancy."

Lois looked up at him "why wait."

"What do you mean?"

"Why wait till I get my memories back."

"Well I don't you to get overwhelmed."

"I'll be fine Clark" she whined "please."

He cracked "fine" he agreed "I'll call Ollie see if he can arrange something."

Standing up he walked over to the phone and hit speed dial. "Ollie" he said "Yeah its Clark….no nothing's wrong I was just wondering if you could get Lois and I a reservation at somewhere fancy. Tomorrow. Eight o'clock….. you'll ring with the details….thanks Ollie I owe you one."

He put the phone down and turned to her "Ollie is going to book something and send me the details tomorrow."

Lois grinned "great. Now I just have to figure out what to wear."

Clark laughed then stopped when he heard a tapping at the door. Opening it he found two men dressed in dark suits. "Yes" he said politely "can I help you."

"We'd like to speak to Lois Lane about her dealings with Bruno Mannheim."

"Can I ask who wishes to speak to her?"

The man who had spoken pulled out a wallet and showed Clark a badge "I'm Agent Russell, this is Agent Lewis. We're with the FBI."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


	10. Snow Day

Authors Note: If I owned Smallville Power would never have happend.

Well snow kept me at home a second day so I was able to work on this chapter which is full of the twists and turns I know you all love. *Puts on iron mask and crimson cape* Now if you want to find out what happens next review. I want at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter *cackles evily*

For L,G and A

Happy Readin

**Snow Day **

"What does the FBI want with Lois?" Clark asked warily

"We just want to ask her some questions" Agent Russell replied calmly.

"About" Clark said using his frame to block the door.

"Her dealings with Bruno Mannheim"

Clark looked at them "You do know that Lois is suffering from amnesia and doesn't remember anything."

Both Agents nodded "we are fully aware of Miss Lane's condition and promise that we will be sensitive to her needs."

Clark thought for a second "Fine" he said finally moving aside "you've got five minutes."

"Thank you Mr Kent" Agent Lewis said following his partner into the living room "we shan't take up any more time than necessary."

Clark nodded and walked over to Lois "Lo. These gentlemen are from the FBI. They want to ask you some questions about Bruno Mannheim."

Lois looked unsure "Do I have too."

"I think it would be for the best Lois." Clark said "and I'll be right here to make sure your okay."

Lois nodded "Okay"

Clark beckoned the agents further into the room "Lois, these are Agents Russell and Lewis. This is Lois Lane." The two agents nodded before sitting down. "Would either of you like some coffee."

"That would be very nice thank you" Agent Lewis said.

As Clark reached the kitchen he took out his cell phone and snapped a picture of the pair before speed dialling Chloe "Chloe" he said when she answered.

"Hey Clark. What's up?"

"I'm sending you a picture. Could you run it through a database or two?"

"Sure why" Chloe asked confused.

"These two guys turned up claiming to be from the FBI but I'm not so sure."

"Sure. I'll let you know what I find."

"Thanks Chloe."

* * *

Putting away his phone Clark quickly made the coffee before taking it through to the living room. "So" Agent Russell said once they all seated "Miss Lane what can you tell us about your dealings with Mr Mannheim."

Lois looked confused "not much" she admitted "I don't know whether you but I got into an accident a while back and I'm having trouble remembering stuff."

Agent Lewis nodded "we are aware of that so were not going to push you. Just tell us what you do remember."

"I went to interview him about a tip I'd received about the illegal waste dumping of produce from his plant."

"Was this in any way tied to your other piece about organised crime in Metropolis? Specifically Intergang."

Lois shook her head "I was waiting for information on that and decided to the Mannheim piece as a filler."

Russell nodded "would it be possible for us to look at this article."

Lois shook her head "It's on my computer at work."

"All right" Russell continued "well what can you tell me about your meeting with Mr Mannheim."

"Well I think" she paused "I was shown into his office we had a talk and I left."

"And nothing happened apart from that."

Lois shook her head "No. That was it."

Suddenly Clark's cell phone rang "sorry" he said standing up "I'll take it in there." Walking over to the kitchen he opened the phone "Chloe" he said "what you got."

"Clark" she said desperately "get Lois out of there. Those guys aren't from the FBI. They work for Mannheim."

Clark cursed "thanks Chloe." He shut the phone and walked back into the room "well" he said looking at the two agents "I think that you've had enough time. Would you please leave?"

"Oh we'll be leaving" Russell said pulling a gun from beneath his jacket "but we'll be taking Miss Lane with us. The Boss want's a word with her."

Lois backed towards Clark as the men advanced on them. Clark reached over and ripped the gun from Russell's hand before chucking it across the room. "Get upstairs" he said to Lois "I'll take care of these guy's."

"You think you can take us cowboy" Lewis sneered "just try us."

The pair of phoney agents advanced on Clark as Lois ran upstairs. Russell threw a punch which Clark easily dodged after which Clark picked him up and threw him through a door. Then spinning around he punched Lewis in the jaw before hitting him across the head. He heard Russell trying to sneak up on him and casually backhanded him across the room.

Clark strode across the room "Who sent you" he yelled picking Russell up by the throat and pinning him against the wall."

"Mannheim" the thug choked out.

"Why"

"He wanted us to find out how much the girl knows. We had to make sure she couldn't lead back to us."

"Why did you want to know about the laptop?"

"We had orders to destroy it if there was anything dangerous on there."

Clark simply growled before punching Russell in the face one more leaving a head shaped hole in the wall from the backlash. Walking away Clark pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

* * *

Once the two guys had been picked up by the sheriff Clark went upstairs to look for Lois. He found in the bedroom "you okay" he asked sitting down next to her.

She nodded "What was that about."

Clark sighed "Mannheim sent them."

"What did they want?" Lois asked curling up into a ball.

"To make sure you didn't have anything that could reveal Mannheim."

"But I don't remember anything." Lois protested.

Clark put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer "That doesn't mean anything to someone like Mannheim. But don't worry their not going to come back. The sheriff has them locked up."

"You promise" Lois said quietly.

"I promise. Now how about you go to sleep and I'll be up in a little while."

Lois nodded "okay."

The next morning Clark was working outside when he saw Lana's car pull into the driveway. "Hey" he said walking over "what are you doing here."

"Just thought I'd pop over and say hello" she said hugging him. She noticed the kitchen door which was hanging half off its hinges. "What happened" she asked

Clark looked at it and ran his fingers through his hair "We had some…..unwelcome guests last night" he said at last.

"Who" Lana gasped.

"Friends of Bruno Mannheim the new head of Intergang."

"What did they want?"

"They wanted to…talk to Lois about the events surrounding her accident."

"How is Lois" Lana asked suddenly.

Clark stepped back "since when did you care."

Lana humphed "I may not like Lois all that much but that doesn't mean I can't feel sorry for her."

Clark shook his head "I'm sorry Lana that was unfair. Lois is fine though she still can't remember stuff. And" he paused "we're together."

Lana gasped "you are that's…great."

Clark smiled "Yeah it is."

Lois gestured towards the farmhouse "Is Lois inside. I want to offer my congratulations." When he nodded she walked towards the farmhouse silently fuming _"Clark's mine"_ she thought angrily _"and no amnesic sidekick is going to take him from me. Not if I have anything to say about it."_

* * *

When she reached the living room she called out "Lois, you here."

Lois came down towelling her hair still dressed in one of Clark's shirts. "Hi Lana is it."

Lana nodded "I just heard about you and Clark and I thought I'd just come and mention some stuff. Now I know you don't remember everything so I thought I'd come and remind you."

"What stuff" Lois asked suspiciously.

"Well before the accident Clark and I were dating."

"He didn't mention that to me."

Lana's eyes glinted "Well you see we had this massive argument and things were said but we never officially broke up."

Lois looked shocked "but he said he loved me."

"And I'm sure he does" Lana replied "but as a friend only. You see Clark and I have been destined for each other since we were teenagers" she advanced slowly on Lois "and no one and nothing is going to get in the way of that understand."

Lois looked crushed "but I love him."

Lana laughed "Love him" she pointed towards the broken door "your love has only put him danger. He would be much happier if you would just leave." With that she left the house.

Lois choked back a sob before reaching for the phone and dialling Chloe's number "Chloe" she whispered "can you come and get me."

When Clark got back to the house he made his way upstairs and found Lois in the bedroom packing "what are you doing" he said leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm going to stay with Chloe for a while." Lois replied without looking up.

"For how long."

"I don't know" Lois admitted after a minutes thought.

"Why" Clark asked perplexed.

"Because I'm dangerous" Lois cried.

"What" Clark yelled walking into the room and grabbing her shoulders "what do you mean you're dangerous."

"Clark" Lois said looking him the eyes "those men came here last night for me. You could have been hurt."

"That doesn't matter" Clark protested "I just want you Lo. I don't care how many people come here so long as you're with me."

Suddenly they heard a car horn sound "that will be Chloe" Lois said picking up her suitcase.

"Lois" Clark cried gripping onto her arm "stay. We can work this out."

Lois shook her head "Let me go Smallville" she begged.

He stood his ground "I'll let you go if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

* * *

Lois gulped and said nothing for what felt like hours before looking Clark straight in the eye "I don't love you Clark."

Clark said nothing instead dropping her arm before collapsing onto the bed and watching her walk towards the door. "Be happy Smallville" she said before walking away.

When she got to the car she threw her bag onto the back seat before leaning her head against the window. "You all right" Chloe asked.

"Let's just go okay" Lois said before pulling out her iPod and switching it on.

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs  
And..**

**I could tell you his favourite colour's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie**

**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

**He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...**

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle**

**Yes I could tell you his favourite colour's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie**

As Chloe pulled out of the yard Lois let her head fall back against the headrest willing herself not to cry.

Back at the farm house Clark pulled out his cell phone and dialled Ollie's number.

"Hey Clark" Ollie said when he picked up "I was just about to send you the restaurant information" he paused "congratulations about you and Lois by the way."

"Cancel them" Clark said softly.

"What could you repeat that" Ollie asked mystified.

"I said cancel them" Clark yelled "sorry Ollie" he said a few seconds later "it's just that something has come up."

"Okay" Ollie replied "Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will" Clark promised before terminating the call. Then standing up he made his way to the loft pulling a picture of him and Lois from his pocket as he went.

* * *

If you want to find out what happens press the green button and review


	11. Alone Again

Authors Note: If I owned Smallville Lois would have been introduced with her kissing Clark and Lana would be in a psyche ward.

Now I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but I'm going to post this chapter anyway cause I'm incrediably happy. Know why. CAUSE LANA HAS FINALLY LEFT SMALLVILLE FOR GOOD. *lets off fireworks* the way in now clear for lots of Clois love. Now I know you all want Lana to leave this story as well but I need her to stick around for a little while longer. However she does finally flip her lid and is taking a couple of chapters vacation so you can put away the pitchforks and flaming torches.

For L,G and A

Happy Reading

**Alone Again **

"_Lois" Clark cried gripping onto her arm "stay. We can work this out." _

_Lois shook her head "Let me go Smallville" she begged. _

_He stood his ground "I'll let you go if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."_

_Lois gulped and said nothing for what felt like hours before looking Clark straight in the eye "I don't love you Clark."_

_Clark said nothing instead dropping her arm before collapsing onto the bed and watching her walk towards the door. "Be happy Smallville" she said before walking away._

The next few days were hell for both Clark and Lois. Clark spent all his time in the loft staring at pictures of him and Lois while Lois hardly left her room and had cleared Chloe out of tissues and ice-cream. One morning Clark was lying on the couch when he heard a car pull into the yard. Standing up he saw Chloe make her way up to the loft.

"Hey Clark" she said sitting down as Clark pulled up to make room.

"Hey Chloe" he said softly looking away from her to a picture of Lois and Shelby on the shelf nearby.

"So what happened" Chloe said eventually.

Clark sat up and sighed "I don't know" he said "things were going fine then she left."

"Something must have changed" Chloe insisted.

Clark shook his head "those Intergang thugs came but we sorted that."

"Anything else."

Clark looked away "Lana came round" he whispered eventually "she went to congratulate Lois about the pair of us." He looked up "you don't think."

Chloe shook her head "I think you need to have a chat with our dear Miss Lang Clark and find out exactly how she 'congratulated' my cousin."

Clark nodded "I think your right" he replied reaching across for his cell phone and dialling Lana's number. "Lana" he said mock cheerfully when she picked up "could you come over. I think we need to talk."

* * *

A little while later Lana entered the loft and found Clark sitting on the couch "Hello Lana" he said stiffly standing up.

"Hi Clark" she said happily not noticing his tone "what did you want."

Clark turned away and walked towards the window "what did you say to Lois" he said eventually.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked innocently.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN" Clark yelled "Everything was going fine. Then you swan in here and the next thing I know Lois is packing her bags." He stalked closer to her and grabbed her arms "so what did you say."

"I honestly don't know what you mean" Lana said.

"Don't mess with me" Clark began but was interrupted by the feel of Lana's lips against his. He stood shocked for several seconds before pushing Lana away and stumbling back. "What was that" he gasped.

"Isn't it obvious" Lana said batting her eyelashes and stepping forward.

"Why" Clark asked quietly.

For the first time since she had arrived Lana's smile faltered "I thought" she said almost to herself.

"What did you think" Clark demanded stepping closer and looking his former girlfriend in the eye "tell me."

She looked away from him "I thought…when you called that maybe…you'd seen…sense."

"What do you mean 'seen sense'" Clark asked confused.

Lana laid a hand on Clark's arm and looked him in the eye "I thought you wanted us to get back together."

Clark shook his head "We're over Lana you know that."

"No" Lana said "It's like I told that tramp Lois. We're meant to be together. I thought you knew that."

Clark retreated to the couch "No Lana. I used to think that but not anymore. We're over. I'm with Lois and I don't appreciate you referring to her like that."

"But what about me." Lana pouted.

"I'm sorry Lana" Clark said "but I love Lois."

"BUT YOU CAN'T" Lana screamed "YOUR SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME. HOW CAN YOU LOVE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER THEIR OWN FAMILY?"

"Because it's Lois" Clark said simply "when I'm with her nothing matters not even the amnesia. I'm happy so long as I have her and" he said looking Lana directly in the eye "she cares about me."

"I care about you" Lana whimpered.

"No you don't Lana" Clark said "if you did you wouldn't have left all those times. If you cared you would have tried to find me when I ran away." He stood up and walked towards the window. "I think you should go now."

He heard Lana run forward and felt her grab his arm "but were meant to be together."

Clark turned and shook his head "no Lana" he said gently "we're not."

"But you love me" she said piteously.

Clark gently pried her fingers from her arm "No Lana. I did love you. Emphasis on the did. In fact" he whispered "I don't think I ever did."

Lana looked confused "what do you mean" she asked.

"I idolised you I think" Clark replied "I wanted you for so long. But can you honestly say that we know anything about each other. We always rushed into a relationship never taking the time to get to know each other first. That's why Lois and I work because we have years of friendship to fall back on."

Lana shook her head refusing to admit defeat "no" she said quietly "we're going to get back together." With that she launched herself at Clark jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Clark pushed her off him not even attempting to be gentle "Don't Lana" he said "just don't."

"Clark" she said looking up at him from the floor.

"Just go Lana. Before you embarrass your self anymore,"

Lana got up and walked towards the stairs "this isn't over Clark "she muttered darkly "I'll be back. And we **WILL **get back together." With that she left the loft.

_"How does she talk in capitals like that"_ Clark thought before shaking his head and heading towards his truck "_now I've just got to talk to Lois."_

* * *

An hour later Clark was knocking on the door of Chloe's apartment. A second later Chloe opened the door "Hey Clark" she whispered.

"Hey Chloe" he said "how's Lois"

"Sleeping. Did you talk to Lana?"

Clark nodded "it's over" he said "at last. Can I see Lois?"

Chloe shook her head "she asked me not to let you in if you came round Clark."

Clark's face fell "I need to see her Chloe. I need to explain."

Chloe shook her head "I'm sorry Clark. You're my friend but Lois is my cousin. I have to look after her first.

"Please Chloe" Clark begged.

Chloe shook her head "I'm sorry Clark. Come back later."

"I'll wait" Clark said defiantly sitting against the door "talk to her for me will you?"

Chloe nodded "I'll try."

"Thanks Chloe" Clark replied and watching the door closed pulled out his iPod before moving into a more comfortable position.

**I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger in creases of distant dark places**

**I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science**

**Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me**

**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms**

**After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in**

**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms**

**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms**

Lulled by the soft music and exhausted by the last couple of day's Clark fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Who was that" Lois asked sleepily emerging from the bedroom.

"No one" Chloe said quickly

"Chloe" Lois said slowly "who was it."

Chloe breathed out "It was Clark."

Lois looked away "did you tell him I didn't want to see him."

Chloe nodded "He's out there though."

Lois collapsed into a chair "why won't he just leave me alone."

Chloe sat down opposite her "because he loves you."

Lois shook her head "If he loved me he wouldn't have lied about Lana."

"He didn't" Chloe sighed "Clark loves you."

"If he didn't lie then how come he never told me about him and Lana?" Lois demanded.

"He never told you cause they weren't together" Chloe replied exasperated.

"But Lana said" Lois objected.

"Lana LIED" Chloe yelled "she's messed up and can't fact the fact that Clark is in love with anyone but her."

Lois looked away "your serious aren't you."

Chloe nodded "Clark was obsessed with Lana for so long that she finally reached the stage where she thought he always would be no matter how badly she treated him. What she didn't count on was him finding someone else."

Lois broke down "I've screwed things up haven't I."

"No" Chloe said soothingly "Lana did but" she paused "you do need to talk to Clark."

"Will he want to talk though" Lois said softly.

"Lois" Chloe said firmly "If he didn't I doubt he'd be sitting out in the corridor."

Lois laughed "I guess your right."

Chloe walked over to the door and opening it stepped outside "Hey Clark" she said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey Chloe" he said stretching and standing up "what is it."

Chloe moved towards the door "Lois wants to talk."

* * *

Clark quickly followed her into the apartment "hello Lois" he said softly.

"Hello Clark" she replied

"Lois" Clark began "I'm so sorry. I saw Lana and she told me what she did and I."

"I know Smallville" Lois said suddenly.

"You do" Clark replied.

"Chloe explained. I'm sorry too Clark I should have waited and let you explain."

Clark walked over and laid a hand on Lois arm "it's okay Lois. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is Clark" Lois cried "how can I expect you to love me if I run off like that." She paused and walked away "maybe we should wait till I get my memory back. It's not like my mind is reliable at the moment."

"What" Clark gasped "Lois what are you saying."

"I'm saying how do I know what I feel is actually how I feel. I don't remember anything Smallville. I could get my memory back and then be completed disgusted by the fact that we're together. "

"Lois please" Clark said desperately.

"No Clark" Lois said "For the moment I love you too much to put you through that."

Clark grabbed her arm "Lois I don't care. I don't care if you wake up tomorrow and then immediately throw up at the thought of sleeping next to me. I don't care if the amnesia lasts for years and we get married only for you to break it off. I don't care about any of that so long as your there."

Lois looked up at him "why."

"Because I love you Lois" Clark replied "not in a 'you're my girlfriend so I love you way' not in a 'your family' way and defiantly not in a 'Lana' way but in 'I couldn't live without you' way.

Lois stared at him "do you mean that."

Clark nodded "every word. You're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night, you're the only person I've ever felt truly understood me and the only person I can be myself around. I love you Lois Joanne Lane."

Lois looked like she was about to cry "I love you too Clark. I'm sorry I left like that."

"No harm no foul Lois" Clark said wrapping his arms around her "do you want to come back to the farm."

Lois simply nodded before reaching up to kiss Clark.

Several miles away Lana entered her own apartment and walking into the bedroom reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a large box. Opening it she took out several pieces of paper and studied them. In her hands was everything she had managed to copy from the spell book of Margaret Isobel Thoreaux.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


	12. Twilight

Authors Note: If I owned Smallville Lois and Clark would be the only characters on the show. I don't own Thriving Ivory either.

Sorry for the delay with this chapter but I ended up working on several other projects including my own book which took up my time. I hope this chapter will suffice.

For L,G and A

Happy Reading

**Twilight. **

The next few days were bliss for Lois and Clark. They spent the time on the farm just enjoying their new relationship. Chloe was doing research into Lois' attack and Lana had disappeared from their lives.

One night Clark got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. When he got back he heard Lois whisper "Clark. That you."

"Yeah" he whispered "go back to sleep Lois"

"Can't" she muttered "I'm awake now."

Clark sighed as he climbed into bed beside her "well how can we put you back to sleep."

"Let's talk for a bit" she said sitting up and resting her head against his side.

"About" he replied pulling himself up beside her.

"How did we first meet?"

Clark smiled "that's a long story."

Lois pointed towards the clock "we've got time."

Clark sighed "fine. We first met when you came to town to find Chloe."

"Why did I need to find Chloe?"

"We all thought she was dead."

Lois looked confused "but she's alive."

"That's right. Her death was faked."

His companion simply shook his head "fine. So how did we meet?"

Clark looked away "you were driving along when you saw an explosion in a field. Being the adventurous person you are you went to have a look and I was there."

"What were you doing in a field?"

Clark placed a finger on her lips "I'm not finished yet." he said mysteriously

Lois motioned for him to continue and Clark paused before speaking "I was naked."

* * *

Lois pushed Clark's finger away and laughed "you were what."

Clark rolled over and turned the light off "go to sleep Lois."

She reached across him and turned the light back on "come on Smallville" she teased "you can't leave the story half finished."

Clark rolled back over to face her "fine" he muttered "where was I."

"You were naked" Lois smirked.

"Yeah" Clark replied "but not only was I naked but I had amnesia"

"What" Lois said surprised "you're kidding."

Clark shook his head "couldn't remember a thing. I still can't remember much of what happened" he wrapped a hand around her waist "except one thing."

Lois laid her head on his chest "what."

"I remember standing in this field butt naked and suddenly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen is standing in front of me muttering about looking at my face."

Lois looked up at him "me"

Clark smiled "you. I remember you running off to fetch a blanket and I asked your name. I think I knew then I would never be rid of you."

"But we didn't like at each at first right."

Clark shook his head "you thought I was an annoying farm boy and I was convinced that you were a self righteous city-slicker. My parents loved you though."

"But we got on eventually right" Lois asked.

Clark laughed and gestured around the room "I would say so."

"But how."

Clark rubbed his head "I'm not really sure. I guess we just got used to one another. I mean we ended up spending so much time together that we adapted to the other's quirks."

Lois yawned "I guess that makes sense."

"Tired"

Lois shook her head "not yet. Tell me another story."

Clark grimaced "what do you want to know this time."

Lois rolled over so she was looking directly at him "when did you fall in love with me."

He looked away "that's not a good story Lois."

"Come on" Lois complained "was it before or after my amnesia."

"Before" Clark said slowly.

"See that was easy. Now tell me the rest."

"Fine" Clark said finally "but get comfortable cause it's a long one."

* * *

Clark was working on the tractor when he heard someone enter the barn. Looking over he saw it was Lois.

_"Hey Smallville" she said walking up with a to-go cup of coffee in each hand._

_"Hey Lois" he said uncertainly "what are you doing here."_

_"Just thought I'd come over to see you" she said quickly "this is yours by the way" she added passing him one of the cups."_

_He took a quick sip "double mocha latte with a cinnamon twist" he said slowly "what do you want Lois."_

_She looked away "why do you assume_ _I want anything."_

_He held up the cup "this is your bribery coffee."_

_Lois sighed "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Metropolis."  
_

_"Why."_

_"Cause I need your opinion" she replied leaning against the wall._

_"Again I ask why."_

_There was another sigh "I've got a date tonight. I want to get a new outfit and I need a man's opinion."_

_"Couldn't you ask Ollie?" Clark asked _

_Lois shook her head "No. Things have been awkward with us recently _

_Clark looked up "It's not that guy from the Planet is it."_

_She nodded "yeah he asked me yesterday."_

_Clark began walking to the loft "couldn't you ask Chloe to go with you."_

_Lois ran in front of him "please Clark I bought you coffee remember."_

_Clark sighed and turned so he was walking back towards the house "fine" he said "let me get my coat."_

"That's when you fell in love with me" Lois interrupted "cause I bought you coffee."

"It was very good coffee" Clark pointed out "but no. I haven't reached the end of the story yet."

"Sorry" Lois said "carry on."

_Within an hour the pair were in Metropolis. "So what are we looking for" Clark asked "anything particular."_

_Lois looked around the crowded Mall "well Ollie told me he taking me to that new restaurant by the bay so what do you think."_

_"It's expensive" Clark said "so probably something really fancy."_

_"You're probably right" Lois said "I think I know just the place" with that she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the escalators._

_A few minutes later Clark was sitting outside the dressing room as Lois changed. Every few minutes she would come out wearing yet another outfit. He would give his opinion and she would disappear to try something else._

_"Woman hey" a man sitting near him said. _

_"Yeah" Clark replied not really listening._

_"I mean your wife must have tried on like ten different outfits already."_

_Clark looked up at this "she's not my wife. She's just a friend."_

_"Oh I'm sorry" the man said "my mistake"_

_"It's alright" Clark said "happens all the time."_

* * *

"Did it" Lois interrupted again.

"What" Clark asked confused.

"Did people mistake us for a couple all the time?"

Clark nodded "we couldn't go out together without someone saying something."

"Why do you think that was" Lois asked.

Clark shrugged "I guess its cause after we learned to get on it was rare for one of us to be seen without the other. We spent so much time together and bickered so much that its not really surprising people thought we were together."

"We'll we are now aren't we."

Clark nodded "now can I finish the story."

Lois nodded "carry on."

_Clark was bought out of his reverie by the sound of Lois voice. "Smallville" she said._

_He looked up and his jaw dropped. Lois was wearing an off the shoulder gown in deep red that complemented her hair perfectly._

_"What do you think of this one" she asked. _

_"It's……beautiful Lo" Clark said slowly._

_"You think it'll do."_

_He nodded "You'll blow him away."_

_"Good" she said "give me ten minutes and we'll go get lunch."_

_Sitting in the food court the pair were chatting when some boy's came up to them._

_"Hey Beautiful" the lead one said ignoring Clark "want to join us."_

_"I'm good here thanks stud." Lois replied turning back to Clark. _

_The boy grabbed her arm "come on" he said "you'll have a lot more fun with us."_

_Clark stood up and wrapped an arm around Lois shoulder "she asked you to leave."_

_The boy looked up "what are you going to do Farmer John"_

_"This" Clark said before punching the boy in the face. _

_Later that night Clark was sitting on the couch when he heard someone knocking on the door. Standing up and opening it he found Lois on the other side. "Lois" he said surprised "what are you doing here."_

_"Can I come in" she asked nervously._

_"Sure" he said moving out the way "how was the date."_

_"It was a disaster" Lois replied "he did nothing but talk about himself all night. I don't why I even agreed to go out with him."_

_Clark pulled down with him onto the sofa "I'm sure one day you'll find the right guy for you"_

_Lois breathed out slowly "I guess your right. Can I stay here tonight?" _

_Clark smiled "sure Lois. I'll go and get the room ready."_

_"Thanks Clark" Lois replied "for everything." Then dropping a light kiss onto his lips she made her way to the bathroom. _

"And that's when you fell in love with me." Lois asked again when Clark finished speaking."

He nodded "But a few days later you got back together with Oliver and things got a bit crazy."

"Well you've got me now Smallville" Lois said rolling over "and that's all that matters.

* * *

The next morning Clark got up and looked down at a sleeping Lois. She was even more beautiful asleep than she was awake.

Walking down stairs he remembered the aftermath of the story he had told Lois. He had woken the next morning to find Lois gone a letter left on the table. That had been the day he had admitted to himself that he loved her.

Sighing he reached across for the radio and switched it on before working on breakfast.

**I recall a long farewell and a time to choose  
So we part like rivers baby, yeah like rivers do  
But I still talk about you though and wonder  
How your life will unfold**

**Show me what it looks like  
Outside your window at twilight  
Show me what it looks like**

**I recall driving home, this ain't gonna hit me till God knows when  
You know I feel it in my bones and I wear it on my skin  
But there ain't no use in right or wrong  
A heart must go where it belongs**

**Show me what it looks like  
Outside your window at twilight  
Is it me that you see dancing on a line  
Singing I could be yours if you would be mine  
Come on grow old with me and surely you'll see**

**And I remember thinking, boy you must be dreaming  
So hold on, hold on, before it's all gone  
And I do remember thinking that your world would go on spinning  
Without me now, so c'mon on, c'mon please**

**Show me what it looks like  
Outside you window at twilight**

**Show me what it looks like  
Outside you window at twilight  
Is it me that you see dancing on a line  
Singing I could be yours if you would be mine  
Come on grow old with me and surely you'll see**

**I recall a long farewell and a time to choose  
So we part like rivers baby, yeah like rivers do**

Just as he was frying the eggs he heard someone knock at the kitchen door. Looking up he saw Chloe standing at the window. Opening the door she stepped through.

"Keeping up the breakfast tradition I see" Clark quipped.

Chloe said nothing instead looking around "is Lois up" she asked seriously.

Clark shook his head "no why."

Chloe put a stack of papers on the table before turning to Clark "the people who attacked Lois. They've been arrested."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


	13. Shocks and Revelations

Authors Note: In some universe I own Smallville and it's about the day to day life of Clark and Lois, their two kids (Johnathan and Chloe) and their dog (Krypto). Unfortunatly that is not this universe.

Sorry for the delay but things have been manic on my end and finding time to write has been near impossible. Now I have a weird request. I'm getting to the time where I have to think about University (Collage for you Americans) courses and I'm thinking about doing English and Creative Writing. Good idea or should I dismiss it. Give me your opinons (preferably in a review)

For L, G and A

Happy Reading

**Shocks and Revelations **

_Just as he was frying the eggs he heard someone knock at the kitchen door. Looking up he saw Chloe standing at the window. Opening the door she stepped through._

_"Keeping up the breakfast tradition I see" Clark quipped._

_Chloe said nothing instead looking around "is Lois up" she asked seriously._

_Clark shook his head "no why."_

_Chloe put a stack of papers on the table before turning to Clark "the people who attacked Lois. They've been arrested."_

Clark snarled his eyes flashing red "who are they"

Chloe opened the files "Austin 'Noose' Phillips and Mike 'Machine' Gunn. Enforcers for Morgan Edge."

Clark cracked his knuckles "right" he growled "I'll be back soon."

His blonde friend grabbed his arm "Clark you can't do anything." He gave her a sideways glance so she swallowed and tried again "Clark their in Police custody. It'll be a little bit suspicious if they end up torn limb from limb."

Clark shook her arm off "They hurt her Chloe. Lois was in a COMA remember."

"I KNOW CLARK" Chloe yelled back "YOU WEREN'T EVEN HERE. IT WAS ME WHO FOUND HER."

Clark looked stung and she took his hand in hers "I'm sorry Clark" she whispered "that was low of me. But I need you to promise that you won't do anything."

Clark sighed "We can't let them get away with it."

"They won't I promise. There's enough evidence to put them away for a good long time."

Clark collapsed into a chair and began fiddling with the tablecloth "how'd they get caught."

Chloe laughed "they tore up the Ace of Clubs in a bar fight. They legged it but left enough physical evidence to tie them to it as well as Lois' attack."

"So what happens now" Clark asked.

Before Chloe could answer a sleepy voice interrupted "What's going on."

* * *

The pair turned as Lois descended the stairs once again wearing one of Clark's shirts.

"Nothing" Clark said quickly as Chloe swept the files back into her messenger bag "Chloe just came round for breakfast."

Lois stood stiffly on the bottom step "what happened. Tell me."

Clark reached over to take her hand "you'd better sit down Lo."

Lois looked around at the pair "what is this about."

Chloe swallowed before pulling the files back on the table. "These are the guys who attacked you. They've been arrested."

Lois stood up and walked to the window "so what happens now."

"There'll have to be a trial" Chloe said slowly.

"Will I have to testify?"

Chloe shrugged "I don't know Lo. I'm sorry."

Lois turned on her heel "WILL I HAVE TO TESTIFY."

Chloe looked away "Probably."

Lois burst into tears and Clark walked over to envelope her in a hug "I'm so sorry Lo" he whispered "but I swear everything is going to be all right."

His girlfriend looked up at him "I'm going to change and go to the loft for a bit okay."

He nodded "I'll bring you something up. You go."

She hugged him hard before walking back upstairs.

Chloe gathered up her papers "I'll let you sort this out."

He gave her a one armed hug "I'll ring you when she feels better."

She nodded "Speak to you later."

A few minutes later Clark ascended the stairs to the loft carrying a tray. Setting it down on a side table he looked around and found Lois curled up on the couch.

"Hey Lo" he said sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She looked across at him "I can remember it" she whispered.

He pulled her closer "what Lois."

"The attack" she admitted "I can still remember it."

* * *

Clark looked shocked "why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"You should have told me Lois" Clark said slowly "I just want to help."

"I know you do Clark. It's just it's…..hard."

He turned her to face her "tell me. Please."

Lois sighed "okay if you insist."

_Lois walked down the road bag in one hand, phone in the other and laptop bag slung over her shoulder. She didn't like to leave the farm in case Clark decided to come back but occasionally she had to come in to Metropolis mostly for work or to pick up shopping._

_"Any luck Chloe" she asked tucking her phone beneath her ear and adjusting her bag strap._

_Chloe was sitting at her computer back at the Daily Planet slowly tapping away at keys "sorry Lois" Chloe said "nothing. It's like he's vanished."_

_Lois cursed. Ever since Clark's disappearing act Chloe and Lois had been doing everything in their power to track him down. His disappearance had completely crippled Lois and despite the numerous offers from various males she had turned them all down. _

_"I've got a list of possible aliases though" Chloe continued "do you want to come over and have a look."_

_"Yeah" Lois replied "it's better than nothing. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

_"All right" Chloe said "I'll order some pizza."_

_Lois terminated the call and glancing at her watch realised that it would take a good ten minutes to traverse the three blocks to the Planet. "Unless I take the alley" she thought. _

_The Alley was a shortcut behind the Planet building that housed the rubbish bins. People usually tried to avoid it but at this point Lois wasn't thinking straight._

_As she walked cautiously down the broken tarmac she heard the faint sound of footsteps behind her but by the time she turned there was no body there. Turning back she picked up her pace the bag of groceries banging against her leg._

_Suddenly a gruff voice spoke from behind her "Hey lady."_

_Spinning around she found herself face to face with a tall bald man "What do you want" she asked cautiously._

_"We just want a little talk about Mr Edge" he replied edging forward. _

_Lois spun on her heel but collided with a stockier man "You ain't going nowhere" he growled. _

_"I don't know anything" she whispered quietly. _

_"That's not what we heard" the bald man said "but if you ain't going to talk we'll have to convince you." He nodded to the other man who caught Lois with a right hook across the chin. _

_The last thing Lois thought as she collapsed to the floor and watched the Ben and Jerry's roll towards the dumpster was "I really shouldn't have turned down this alley."_

_Then she hit her head on the concrete and knew no more. _

Clark kissed Lois on the top of her head as she silently wept into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Clark" she repeated over and over.

"It's not your fault Lo" he said soothingly.

"But if I hadn't gone down the alley they ever would have caught me."

"Lois" Clark said firmly "they were probably waiting for a chance to ambush you. If it hadn't been then it would have been later. Now why don't you tell me something cheerful to make you feel better."

"Like what."

"Well Chloe said when you came round you could only remember me. Why don't you tell me what that was like or" he smirked "you could tell me when you first realised you loved me."

Lois smiled "well you know the two things actually coincide"

Clark shifted so he was more comfortable "fire away."

* * *

Lois opened her eyes stared at the white walls and groaned. She hated hospitals. "Why am I even here" she grumbled.

_"Ah Miss Lane" a voice said "your awake."_

_Lois looked over and saw a white haired, hooked nosed man of middle height wearing a white doctor's coat. "Who are you" she said groggily. _

_"I'm Doctor Hamilton" the man said "I've been looking after you."_

_"What happened" she asked staring around her at the perfectly white walls. _

_"You were….attacked" Doctor Hamilton said slowly "you've been in a coma for quite some time now. We were beginning to wander if you would ever wake up."_

_"We" Lois said noticing for the first time that Clark wasn't where she expected him to be i.e. at her bedside._

_"Yes" the Doctor replied "there's been a whole crowd of your friends waiting outside your room since you were bought in. One in particular will be most relieved."_

_"Ah" Lois thought "that'll be Clark. Should have known he would never abandon me."_

_"Shall I tell them to come in?"_

_Lois nodded "the worried one first" _

_The Doctor nodded in reply and a few minutes later someone entered the room. Only it wasn't the person Lois was expecting._

_"Hey Lois" Chloe said sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking Lois hand in hers "we thought we'd lost you there cuz."_

_"Excuse me" Lois said in a strangled voice "who are you."_

_Over the next few days all of Lois' friends came by to see her but she didn't recognise any of them. Eventually Chloe went to see the Doctor. _

_"What's going on" Chloe demanded "she doesn't remember anyone."_

_"It's a usually case Miss Sullivan" Doctor Hamilton replied "when some such as Miss Lane receives a head injury they often suffer bouts of amnesia." _

_"Well how do we snap her out of it?" _

_The Doctor shrugged "we just have to wait for it to end by itself."_

_Meanwhile Lois was grilling one of the nurses "I don't suppose anyone else has been to see me" she asked "bout six feet. Wears red, blue and a lot of plaid."_

_"Sorry Miss" the nurse said "no one like that."_

_When Chloe re-entered the room Lois turned on her "Miss Sullivan can I ask you something."_

_"Go ahead" Chloe said "and remember its Chloe."_

_"Where's Clark?"_

* * *

Chloe paled "umm he's away. But he'll be back shortly. I'll make sure he comes see's you as soon as he gets back."

_Exiting the room Chloe pulled out her cell and scrolling to a particular number hit speed dial."_

_Over the next few days Lois gave up on talking to people instead spending most of the time pretending to be asleep. However one day she felt someone sit down next to her and take her hand. When they spoke her breath caught in her throat. _

_"Hey Lois" the familiar voice said "It's Smallville"_

_"Smallville" she said drowsily trying to sit up "you came." _

_"Yeah" Clark said "I did."_

_"What's her name Chloe said she wasn't sure you would?"_

_"I'm always here when you need me Lois you know that."_

_"Yeah" she said slowly "I do."_

_And it was then staring deep into his blue eyes that Lois Lane realised she loved Clark Kent. _

"That's cute" Clark said kissing Lois and standing up "now I've got to go and get some work done." As he left he slipped Lois' MP3 player out of his pocket and passed it to her "I thought you might like this."

Lois nodded "thanks Clark."

Slipping the headphones into her ears Lois lent back into the soft couch cushions and closed her eyes.

**In the back of a car on a road in the dark,  
In the stillicide, silently falling snow,  
I have packed everything that I own in a bag,  
And I'm driving, I'm driving to Idaho,**

**A poem for leaving, a reason to go,  
So I'm driving, I'm driving to Idaho.**

**'Cause I can't be anyone but me, anyone but me,  
And I can't keep dreaming that I'm free, dreaming that I'm free,  
I don't want to fall asleep and watch my life from fifty feet,  
My hands are on the wheel so I'm driving to Idaho,  
'Cause I hear it's mighty pretty...**

**And oh, I've been dumb, I've been perfectly beautiful,  
Lain on my back buying lovers with stealth,  
But I'm sick of you all, and I'm sick of opinions,  
And I'm sick of this war I wage on myself and  
I don't know why I'm so gripped to go there  
A universe riddle that only I know?  
Mr. Robert he says, "It's all in the head!"  
Tell me, Phaedrus, what's good, is it Idaho?**

**'Cause I can't be anyone but me, anyone but me,  
And I can't keep dreaming that I'm free, dreaming that I'm free,  
I don't want to fall asleep and watch my life from fifty feet,  
My hands are on the wheel so I'm driving to Idaho,  
'Cause I hear it's mighty pretty...  
'Cause I hear it's mighty pretty...**

**'Cause I can't be anyone but me, anyone but me,  
And I can't keep dreaming that I'm free, dreaming that I'm free,  
I don't want to fall asleep and watch my life from fifty feet,  
My hands are on the wheel so I'm driving to Idaho,  
I don't want to fall asleep and watch my life from fifty feet,  
My hands are on the wheel so I'm driving to Idaho,  
'Cause I hear it's mighty pretty...  
In Idaho.**

An hour or so later Lois made her way back to the house and found Clark in the kitchen washing up for lunch.

"Clark" she said sidling up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah Lois" he said turning to face her.

"Can we go to Idaho?"

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


	14. Viva Las Vegas

Authors Note: I own absolutly nothing to do with Smallville. Zip, Nada, Nothing what - so - ever. I also don't own A Fine Frenzy

I am so so sorry that you've had to wait this long for this update. I've kept meaning to do it and then stuff has come up and it's all been a bit crazy. But I am going to finish this story I promise you. It just might take a while. Anyway I think you should all be happy with how this chapter ends :-)

For L,G and A.

Happy Reading.

**Viva Las Vegas **

_An hour or so later Lois made her way back to the house and found Clark in the kitchen washing up for lunch._

_"Clark" she said sidling up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist._

_"Yeah Lois" he said turning to face her. _

_"Can we go to Idaho?"_

Clark looked stunned "what did you say."

Lois pouted "can we go to Idaho. Well not Idaho exactly let's just go somewhere, anywhere."

"What bought this on?"

"Please Clark" Lois said quietly "can't we go away. Just the two of us. Please."

Clark sighed "fine. Let me just call Chloe and."

"NO" Lois said tightening her grip "don't tell anyone. Not till we're across the state line. Let's just leave."

Clark laughed "okay. But I need to tell Ben Hubbard."

"Why"

"I need someone to look after the farm. I'll just tell him I'm going to visit my mom."

Lois nodded "alright. I'll pack you go get the truck."

Before she could get upstairs Clark grabbed her arm and pulled her close once more "Lo. Can you tell me what this is about?"

She looked away and breathed out slowly "I can't stay here" she whispered.

"Why not."

"It's too hard Clark" she continued "those people know where we are and I know you said it's not a problem but it's worrying me. I just want to get away for a while and clear my head."

Clark nodded and kissed the top of her head "okay Lois. We'll go."

* * *

Within the hour they were off. They had stopped off at Ben Hubbard's briefly and now they were on the main road out of Smallville.

"So where do we go Lois" Clark asked looking straight ahead of him.

Lois sat looking at the map "Where have you always wanted to go."

"How about we go towards Nevada" Clark suggested "we could stop off in Las Vegas."

Lois looked at him oddly "I wouldn't have put you down as the Vegas type Smallville."

Clark smiled "maybe I'm not as straight laced as you think I am."

His companion tilted her head to one side "alright then. Let's hit the road Smallville."

After a little while Clark looked over at Lois who sat staring at her nails. "It scared you didn't it."

"What did" she asked looking up.

"Those men coming to the house."

Lois sighed and laid her head against the back of the seat. "Yeah" she replied "it was terrifying. But strangely I wasn't scared for me."

Clark cocked an eyebrow both eyes still focused on the road "who were you scared for then."

Lois sighed again before reaching over to touch Clark's hand. "You Clark" she said at last "I was convinced they were going to hurt you."

Clark opened his mouth to speak but Lois closed it before continuing "I know you can take care of yourself but still. If those guys had threatened you Smallville I would have told them anything they wanted to know."

Clark smiled sadly "thank you Lois. That means a lot."

Lois said nothing turning her eyes back to the scenery, her hand still clasped in Clark's.

* * *

A few hours later Clark pulled the truck off the road and into a little café. Once they were seated and had ordered food Lois began firing off more questions about her life.

"So I'm a journalist"

"Yup" Clark replied "no Pulitzer Prize yet but you're a good one."

Lois shook her head "I can't picture myself writing for a living. I can't even spell." Clark laughed suddenly causing Lois to cock an eyebrow "what's so funny Smallville."

"You still can't" Clark said with a grin "you give your spellchecker quite a workout."

Lois grinned "so what about you Smallville. What do you want to do with your life?"

Clark's smile faltered "I have a job Lo. The farm takes up a lot of my life."

Lois took his hand "but you can't work on the farm forever. I mean what happens if your Mom ordered you off the farm. What would you do then?"

Clark shrugged "I don't know. I've never seen my life without the farm in it."

"How about you come work on the paper" Lois said suddenly,

Clark looked shocked "I couldn't."

Lois shook her head "I've read your stuff from your time on the Torch. You were good."

"But there's a huge gap between working on a paper in High School and working on a paper like the Daily Planet."

Lois took his hand "trust me Smallville you could hack it. Just think about it okay."

Clark nodded "okay I promise."

Lois smiled "okay. So tell me. How come you never told me you loved me. Was it something to do with me and" she paused "Ollie."

Clark nodded "I tried to tell you so many times but you were so happy I just couldn't."

Suddenly Lois grasped her head.

* * *

Lois shook her head "oh no. Don't play dumb with me Smallville. You know full well what I meant. Do you like me?"

_Clark turned away and walked towards the stairs "I think you should leave Lois."_

_She sprinted across and grabbed his arm "not till I get some answers Kent. Do you like me?"_

_Clark turned his face a picture of anger "No Lois I don't like you."_

_She looked surprised "but."_

_He put a finger on her lips "I don't like you Lois. I LOVE YOU."_

_She wheeled away from his grasp and sat down on the second to bottom step "you love me. But you can't"  
_

_Clark turned away and looked out of the window. "Believe me I wish I didn't but I do. You're the first thing I think about in the morning and you're the last thing I think about at night. You're the thing I think about during the day and the thing I dream about at night."_

_"But I'm with Ollie" Lois said weakly trying to get her head around this piece of information._

_Clark spun around his eyes ablaze "DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT" he yelled "do you have ANY idea how hard it is for me to watch the two of you going at it like a pair of love sick high schooler's. Do you know how much it KILLS me to have Ollie call me over and over asking if I can tell you he's going to be late for another date? I haven't cleared out my room in months on the off chance that you might come to stay again and need the stuff that's in there._

_He took a deep breath before continuing "Everytime I wake up I think maybe just maybe today will be the day I tell her. Maybe just maybe today will the day she dumps Ollie for me. Then I see you with him and I see how happy you are and I can't do it. I just come home and pretend everything's okay before eating half a pint of Ben and Jerry's watching some soppy movie and crawling into bed for another sleepless night. This has been going on for months Lois and you never even noticed till I laid my heart on the line in front of the entire Talon. Even then you were too caught up in Ollie to realise anything and had to have Chloe spoon feed it to you."_

Lois opened her eyes and saw Clark staring down at her "you did tell me" she gasped weakly.

Clark nodded "keep going. There's more."

_Lois stood up and walked over "so the song was for me then."_

_Clark laughed once more "Of course it was for you. I know there isn't any hope for you and me but still I can't let it go. I'm sorry Lois."_

_"You have nothing to be sorry for Clark" she said softly. _

_"But I" before Clark could say anything else he felt Lois soft lips pressed against his. He took a few seconds to realise what was happening but quickly reciprocated. He allowed his tongue to run across her bottom lip and when she moaned he slipped his tongue into the gap. He knotted one hand in her hair and the other he placed on her back._

_Lois meanwhile had both hands wrapped around his neck and was kissing him as if her life depended on it. However just as quickly as it began it finished and Lois was pulling away._

_"I'm sorry Smallville" she said quickly "I don't know what came over me."_

_Clark smiled "Lois I."_

_"I'm sorry Clark" Lois said again "I'd better go." With that she turned and hurried back out of the door. _

Lois opened her eyes again and looked up at Clark. "I'm so sorry" she muttered "I should never have done that to you."

"Its okay" Clark said softly "I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that."

Lois smiled weakly "was it really as bad as you said it was. Seeing me and Oliver together I mean."

Clark looked away "worse. It killed me Lo. To see someone else make you happy. It was horrible."

Lois wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him down so he was sitting next to her "You've got me now Clark. That's all that matters."

Clark looked at her "I guess you're right" wrapping an arm around his companion he pulled her to her feet "come" he said "we'd better get moving."

* * *

When they arrived in Vegas, Clark booked them into a hotel and took the bags up to the room. As they were unpacking Lois cried out "Damm."

"What is it" Clark called from inside the bathroom.

"I left Snuggles" Lois replied flopping down onto the bed.

"Who"

"You know" Lois prompted.

Clark walked out the bathroom. "You don't mean your rabbit do you."

Lois nodded "how will I sleep without Snuggles."

Clark laughed and wrapped his arms around her "I'll be Snuggles till we get home."

Lois smiled and swatted the part of his arm she could reach "okay. But you'd better be a damm good rabbit."

As Clark walked back into the bathroom his phone sitting on the bed began to buzz "Get that for me will you" he called.

Lois picked up the phone and flicked it open "Hello"

"Clark" the voice said

"Hey Chloe" Lois said "it's Lois."

"Hey Lois" the blonde reporter said "where are you. I'm at the farm and there's no sign of you."

"We've gone out of town for a few days" Lois explained "we'll ring you when we get back."

"Okay" Chloe replied "I'll speak to you soon."

As Lois ended the call she caught a sight of Clark's background picture. It was of him and Lana sitting on the farm porch smiling at each other.

"Who was that" Clark asked as he walked back into the room.

"What's this" Lois demanded in return throwing the phone towards him.

"What?" Clark asked staring at the picture.

"THAT PICTURE" Lois yelled "It's of you and Lana"

"I know" Clark said "it's an old picture."

"Then why haven't you changed it" Lois retorted.

"I've been busy looking after you" Clark whispered just loud enough for Lois to hear.

Her legs crumpled under her "You didn't just say that."

Clark rushed over and gathered Lois up in his arms "I'm sorry Lo" he said desperately "I shouldn't have said that."

"You meant it though didn't you." Lois said quietly.

"OF COURSE NOT" Clark said jumping back "I love you Lois. You know that. I have done everything possible to show you how much I care. I've cared for you, protected you, fought thugs for you, done things that step way outside the usually boundaries of our friendship, boundaries you set" he ran his hands through his hair "I've even driven all the way to Las Vegas because you asked me to. What more do I have to do to prove that I love you."

"Marry me" Lois replied simply.

* * *

"What" Clark replied completely gob smacked.

"You said you didn't care if we got married only for me to get my memory back and leave. So prove you meant that by marrying me."

Clark sighed and ran his hand through his hair again "all right. I'll marry you Lois. But I have to tell you something first."

Lois looked up at him "What"

Clark took a deep breath "I'm not human."

Lois sat down on the bed again and laughed "so what. You're a Martian."

Clark shook his head "I'm from a planet called Krypton."

Lois shook her head "you're not serious."

Clark simply walked over to the wardrobe and lifted it off the floor with one hand. "Now do you believe me?"

Lois gasped "how'd this happen."

Clark sat down next to her on the bed "my real parents sent me to Earth just before Krypton was destroyed. Mom and Dad found me in a field and took me in."

Lois looked at him "What else can you do. Or are you just really strong."

Clark shook his head "I'm super strong, super fast, invulnerable to pretty much everything, I can hear and see things no-one else can, heal really fast, fire heat beams from my eyes and freeze things with my breath. One day I might be able to fly."

"Prove it" Lois said stubbornly.

Clark cocked his head for a second "you're wearing wine red underwear."

Lois crossed her arms "lucky guess."

Clark sighed then smiled "does Snuggles have any identifying marks."

Lois nodded "my name's written on his left foot in marker pen."

Clark stood up and walked towards the door "time me." With that he was gone.

After a few seconds of looking at the door where Clark had been Lois rolled over to stare at the clock.

_"Why did he want to know if Snuggles had any identifying marks?"_ she thought.

_"Maybe he's going to fetch him. He did say he was super fast."_

She shook her head _"Even he couldn't get all the way to Kansas and back in less than a day. Especially on foot."_

_"We'll see" _her subconscious replied _"we'll see."_

* * *

After half an hour of staring at the clock Lois reached over to switch on the radio. She fiddled with the buttons until she found a station she liked then leaned back and closed her eyes.

**He and I had something beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
I loved him so but I let him go  
'Cause I knew he'd never love me back**

Such pain as this  
Shouldn't have to be experienced  
I'm still reeling from the loss,  
Still a little bit delirious

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

You and I have something different  
And I'm enjoying it cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be

He's disappearing  
Fading suddelly  
I'm so close to being yours  
Won't you stay with me  
Please

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I belong  
Where you are

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
Though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

Yet, I'm better near to you.

Suddenly there was a rush of wind and opening her eyes Lois stood Clark standing in the doorway clutching a familiar looking stuffed rabbit.

"How long was I" he asked.

Lois looked at the clock "an hour" she muttered "but how do I know that that's Snuggles."

Clark passed her the rabbit and turning it over she saw her name written on the left foot. "That's impossible" she whispered.

Clark smiled "believe me now."

Lois leapt off the bed and clutching his arm dragged him towards the door.

"Where are we going" Clark asked.

"To find a chapel. There are quite a few in Vegas you know."

Clark span her around to face him "you still want to marry me."

Lois leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek "Clark this is going to take some getting used to but you're still the man I love. I'm ready for this if you are."

Clark smiled "I'm ready."

"Then come on Smallville" Lois said walking towards the door "let's get married."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


End file.
